


You're Mine, Lover

by OuranHighLuver7



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Boy Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romance, adrien's a mess, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuranHighLuver7/pseuds/OuranHighLuver7
Summary: In this AU there is no Ladybug or Chat Noir. Instead of the famous umbrella scene we know and love, we get a mean spirited Adrien Agreste and he has his eyes set on Marinette. Marinette is trying her best to ignore him and just get through school, but what will happen when a certain yacht party pushes them together?I originally posted this story on Fanfiction.net but since the site is having some problems I decided to post it here as well.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 153





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope everyone will enjoy this story. It's still in progress and might be a tad long. I have this story on Fanfiction.net but there is a bug with the site that is making it hard to continue the story there.  
> I will be updating this story everyday until chapter 8 since that's where I left off on Fanfiction.net

Marinette sighed, she looked up at the school building in front of her. Marinette wasn't a negative person. She wanted to find the bright side in everything, rainy days, piles of homework, even a root canal, but she absolutely could not stand first days of school. She gripped on the sack lunch she brought; a special lunch made with love by her mom. Marinette wanted to protest that she couldn't be seen holding a special "I love you" note at school during lunch, she was a junior for goodness sake. But she didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings. Besides she was sure to have left Marinette a yummy baked pastry in there.

Marinette finally took one last deep breath and marched her way to homeroom, better get it over with. With any luck she wouldn't have Chloe Bourgeois in her homeroom this year. Chloe. That girl made Marinette's blood boil. She wasn't sure why, but Chloe had it out for her. Yes, the rich and spoiled girl was mean to everyone, but she practically threw daggers at Marinette. Chloe Bourgeois had everything handed to her on a silver platter, and even than she would complain that the platter wasn't shiny enough.

Finally, Marinette found her homeroom. She looked inside to see that she already knew a majority of her classmates. She walked inside and looked for a good spot to sit in. She found a seat next to the window, a perfect place for a day dreamer like her.

"I don't think so Dupain – Cheng!"

Oh, what rotten luck.

Marinette turned around to see none other than Chloe, the she-devil herself. "Excuse me?"

"That seat is taken by me, Sabrina, and my boyfriend. So, find another desk." Chloe said, her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no I already decided to sit here. And what boyfriend? That imaginary boyfriend you're always talking about?" Marinette smirked.

"Oh please! Chloe's boyfriend is totally real and totally amazing." Sabrina said. The poor girl lived to do nothing but serve Chloe. Marinette almost felt bad for her.

"Yeah, so move it." Chloe bumped Marinette out of the way and put down her designer purse. Sabrina sat a seat away from her, of course to make room for Chloe's mystery boyfriend.  
Marinette huffed. Chloe could have the lousy spot; the sun would have made Marinette too warm anyways. She looked around and saw two open spots. One next to Nino, a student she's known since first grade. He was a fun guy and someone Marinette could see herself sitting next to the rest of the year. The other spot was next to a new girl, with auburn hair and glasses. Marinette decided to take this opportunity to try to make a new friend.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" Marinette asked.

The new girl looked up shyly. "No, it's up for grabs."

Marinette made herself comfortable. She put down her backpack and turned around to the new girl. "So, what's your name? I've never seen you in this school before."

"Alya Césaire, nice to meet you." Alya stuck out her hand.

"Marinette Dupain – Cheng." Marinette took her hand and shook it.

"So, who's that?" Alya pointed at Chloe.

"Ugh, that's Chloe Bourgeois. She's the mayor's daughter and a total pain." Marinette scowled, Chloe looked comfy in her new spot and looked at the empty seat next to her expectantly.

"So, she thinks she's the queen bee of this whole place?" Alya looked over at Chloe.

"Practically." Marinette looked away from the blonde heiress, not being able to stand her any longer.

"So how are you liking this school so far?" Marinette asked.

"It looks great, but I wish there was a place to get some good snacks. I missed breakfast this morning." Alya patted her stomach, she could already hear it growl with hunger.

Marinette laughed, "I know where the good vending machines are. Come on, I'll show you." The girls stood up from their seats and walked out the class.

Choe noticed this and smirked, she already had a devilish plan in mind. "Sabrina, gum. Now."

Chloe stuck her hand out and waited for her friend to hand her an unwrapped gum stick. She chewed the gum till it was squishy and sticky enough. Chloe walked up to Marinette's seat and slowly pulled out the gum. She stuck it on the seat, she almost laughed out loud at what mischief she was causing. Nino looked over to witness what was going on, he bit his lip. He knew he should tell Marinette, but Chloe gave him a threatening look. This girl could have every club and party ban him from DJing for them. He felt too afraid for ruining his life to speak up, and he hated that about himself.

"Chloe? What are you doing?"

Chloe looked up and squealed in delight. Standing at the door was a tall, blonde, and green eye boy. This boy had wavy blonde locks that made tons of girls' swoon, chiseled face structures that made him look like a Greek God, in other words, this guy was gorgeous.

"Adrienkins!" Chloe wrapped her arms around him. "You're finally here!"

"Yeah, I was running a little late this morning. What were you doing?" Adrien looked over at the empty and now sticky seat.

"Oh, just wait, you'll love this. I saved you a seat." Chloe pulled on his arm towards the seat she had reserved for her boyfriend.  
Nino looked at the two. He shook his head at what trouble those two can bring to this classroom.

The girls came back, happy with the delicious treats they paid for. Chloe and Sabrina waited in silence while Adrien waited in confusion. Soon the class heard a shriek come from the bluenette. Marinette had felt the squishy substance as soon as she sat down.

"Ew, what is this!" Marinette stood up, she looked at her behind to find a mint colored gum spread out all over her bottom.

"Oh my gosh! Hold on Marinette." Alya rifled through her backpack to find her pack of wet-naps.

Chloe on the other hand was laughing at her cruel prank. Sabrina giggled with her. The two were happy with the childish act they pulled off. This wasn't the first time they had pranked Marinette and it certainly would not be the last.

Marinette waited frantically for Alya to find the wet – naps, but her luck was turning worse because Alya couldn't find those little tissues anywhere.

"Here." Marinette turned around to see Adrien holding out a wet tissue, with a friendly smile.

"T-Thank you." Marinette grabbed the tissue. She couldn't deny that Adrien had those boyish good looks that she found attractive. And that smile, oh that was a dangerous smile. Marinette rubbed her butt with the tissue quickly, not wanting this embarrassing moment to go on any longer. "This was really nice of you, thank you so much!" Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled, but he had this odd smile on his face. Almost as if he was holding something back, finally the blonde threw his head back and let out a loud laugh.

Marinette was confused till Chloe and Sabrina's laugh became louder as well. She finally looked back at her butt and noticed black ink had covered up the gum, and most of her behind. She looked at the tissue Adrien had given her; it was covered in black ink that he rubbed on it.

"Oh, Marinette!" Alya quickly stood up and ran over to her. She pulled Marinette out of the classroom, but not before Marinette could look back at the three bullies laughing faces one last time. How could a beautiful face be so deceiving?

After ten minutes of excessive scrubbing the girls were able to get the stain out in the girls' bathroom. Ms. Bustier excused the girls for being late, but warned them not to make a habit of it. Marinette turned to look at Adrien, the boy only winked at her with a familiar smirk. The same smirk Chloe gave her every day. The same smirk that made her see red. Marinette turned back to the front of the class, hoping she could avoid Adrien and Chloe the rest of the day.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
During lunch Alya decided to do some research on Adrien. She slurped on her straw, tasting the sweetness of the apple juice, while she scrolled over the Google web pages that popped up when she searched Adrien Agreste.

"Woah, this guy is worth some serious cash." Alya said.

"What do you mean?" Marinette unwrapped her sandwich. She had told Alya that she didn't want to know anything else about Adrien, knowing he was Chloe's boyfriend was all she needed to know.

"It says here that he's the son of the famous designer Gabriel Agreste. And he's a very well-known model." Alya looked for more articles.

Marinette almost choked on her sandwich. "The Gabriel Agreste! One of the most amazing fashion designers spawned him?" Marinette peeked over to the table Chloe and Adrien were sitting at. Unfortunately, the two were not ashamed to show PDA. Marinette looked away, not wanting to lose her appetite.

"Mhmm, and this should come to no surprise, but this article says that Adrien has been known to cause trouble with constant partying, underage drinking, and a few misdemeanors. Of course, all that is paid off by his dad." Alya put her empty juice box down and looked over at her new best friend. "That boy is nothing but trouble."

"If only we could just get through the rest of high school without running into those two." Marinette crumbled her sandwich wrap and put it back in her brown lunch bag. She picked out the sweet fudge brownie her mom had left for her. "Split?"

"Yes please." Alya licked her lips at the sight of the brownie.

The two girls shared the brownie, and Alya had told to Marinette that this was the best brownie she ever tasted.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Marinette cursed at herself for not remembering to take an umbrella with her that morning. Because here she was in the middle of heavy rain. She shivered, wishing she put on a sweater also. Marinette waved goodbye to Alya, telling her she would give her a call tonight. Most of the school had left already and Marinette was still wondering how to get home without getting a cold.

"Hey." Adrien stood there behind her, holding a dark blue umbrella.

"Hey." Marinette grumbled. She should have just risked a cold and ran home.

"Look, about this morning with the gum and black ink..." Adrien stepped in front of her and opened his umbrella. "I just wanted to..."

"Yeah?" Marinette widened her eyes. Was he about to apologize? Was he not as bad as he seemed? Maybe this was the sight of Adrien turning a new leaf and showing his good-natured side. Something really deep inside him.

"I just wanted to tell you how worse it'll get for you this year with me around."

Perhaps not.

Adrien laughed and walked to the car that had just pulled up. Marinette watched with her mouth wide open, why had she tried to find the good in him just now?

"Marinette?"

She turned around to see Nino holding an open red umbrella. He looked nervous, probably because he had seen what just happened now.

"Oh, hi Nino. Walking home?" Marinette eyed his umbrella, envying his shield for staying dry.

"Yeah, I was hoping I can walk you home." Nino held out his umbrella to Marinette, swallowing down his nervousness.

"Yeah, that sounds fun. Thank you." Marinette moved closer to Nino under the umbrella.

The two started walking to Marinette's home while talking about their first eventful day at school.


	2. Day 1 Down, 364 Days Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to upload all the chapters as fast as I can. I'm having some busy days. But I'm glad that the first chapter was liked!

Adrien walked up the grey and white marble steps of his house, he waited for the front door to be opened by Nathalie, his father's assistant. Nathalie greeted him with a stern nod, her lips in a tight line. She closed the door behind Adrien and his bodyguard.

"Tell my father I'm back from school." Adrien said, not even looking at Nathalie.

"Adrien you're supposed to be at fencing practice." Nathalie looked at boy. She tapped her pen on her clipboard impatiently.

Adrien rolled his eyes, "I'm not doing that. Do you know how stupid I'll look in that uniform?" Adrien started walking up the white stairs. "Besides I have more important things to do."

"Like?" Nathalie looked at him, her eyes narrowing.

"Like trying to solve world peace." Adrien laid on the sarcasm thick. He continued up the stairs, not wanting to talk about this anymore. Nathalie shook her head before looking at the bodyguard.

Adrien stopped in the middle of the stairway and looked at a huge portrait of a thin blonde woman. She had the same green eyes as Adrien and wavy blonde hair, but instead of the frown Adrien usually wore this woman was smiling.

"Hi mom." Adrien whispered to the picture before going up to his room.

Adrien took off his white button up shirt and laid it on his bed. He went through his closet, looking for something to wear that night. He had promised to take Chloe out on a date. Knowing Chloe, she would be expecting an extravagant and expensive date. Adrien touched a black button up shirt, then looked at a black blazer. "This will have to do."  
Adrien walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. There was a picture he kept of his mom inside, a private piece that he only shared with himself. He propped the picture next to his computer.

"Hey mom, I had my first day of school today." Adrien said. He sat in his desk chair and leaned back. "Father must have picked the first school Nathalie found because he actually sent me to public school. Can you believe that?"

Adrien folded his arms across his chest. "He's just gotten worse since you left. I haven't seen him in almost a month. And when I do it is because he's complaining that I'm attracting bad press. I wish you were here."

Adrien looked more intensely at his mother's picture, studying each feature that he's already memorized. He looked away when he felt his eyes water. "I know I promised I would do better at this school, but..."

There was a ringing coming from his pocket. This tore Adrien away from the private moment, he took the picture and put it back inside the drawer. He pulled out his phone to see Chloe's picture.

"Hey babe," Adrien answered.

"Adrienkins! I found the perfect restaurant; it has a five-star rating and it's almost impossible to get a reservation. It's perfect."  
Adrien got up from the chair and moved to his bed to lay down while he listened to Chloe talk, this would take a few hours.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Marinette and Nino finally made it to the Dupain – Cheng bakery. The bakery was a local favorite, there had yet to be a bakery that could take their title.  
"Well, thanks for walking me home Nino." Marinette looked at him. The rain had turned into soft sprinkles midway through their walk and now the colors of Paris looked like an oil painting.

"No problem Mari." Nino shuffled his feet a bit, trying to get out more words.

"Did you want to come in and grab some pastries? My parents made some banana bread this morning." Marinette opened the bakery door, but Nino grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, actually there's something I wanted to tell you." Nino adjusted his hat nervously.

"What is it?" Marinette looked at Nino, waiting for him to spit out whatever that was in his mind.

"It's about this morning...with the gum." Nino rubbed the back of his neck. "See, I sort of saw Chloe doing it. I know I should have told you and Alya, but Chloe has this big influence on a lot of clubs and I'm trying hard to get my name out there in the DJ world and...and..." Nino would have probably kept rambling on if Marinette hadn't stopped him.

"Nino it's okay." Marinette said with a hand on his shoulder.

"No, it's not, those two really embarrassed you and I should have said something." said Nino.

"Nino, I know how mean Chloe could be and I especially know how much of an influence she has. Besides I'm used to her, I could handle her." Marinette gave Nino a reassuring smile.

"I have to go start on some homework okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Marinette opened the bakery door and looked back at Nino. "Really, it's okay."

Marinette waved goodbye to Nino before closing the door. Nino stood there, still not satisfied with his apology. The rain had stopped so he closed the umbrella and started walking to his house. He frowned at himself. What kind of guy wasn't able to stand up for the girl he had a crush on?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Marinette was upstairs in her pink filled room. Her dad had wondered if she would ever grow out of this color. The answer was no. She dropped her backpack next to her desk and hopped on the desk chair. The chair swirled around till she stopped it in front of her computer. She clicked on the mouse and a bright picture popped on the monitor. Marinette sighed lovingly as she looked upon the boy who held her heart.

There on her computer monitor was Luka Couffaine, the cool, blue haired, guitar playing, motorcycle driving, all around sweetheart. And Marinette was absolutely head over heels for him. She hated to admit it, but it was almost love at first sight. She had visited her friend Juleka at her boathouse for the first-time last year, she hadn't expected the dreamiest boy ever to open the front door. Marinette could barely get a word out when he had said hello.

The more she learned about Luka the more she swooned over him. He was two years older than her and attending college to become a music teacher. He told Marinette how he wanted to show children how special music could be. This melted her heart like butter. Marinette jumped at the chance to take private guitar lessons from him, saying how she always wanted to learn. She had tried countless time to tell Luka how she really feels, but Marinette kept getting tongue tied and would just chicken out. Marinette knew she had to tell him soon, but first she had to scrape up a bucket full of confidence.  
________________________________________  
Adrien yawned, bored from the fancy restaurant Chloe had picked. This place really screamed Chloe, the walls were a golden yellow with a white floor tiling. The tables were set with a black cloth and each had a wine glass holding a lit candle. Adrien flipped through the menu as Chloe went on about how her dad was going to lend her the yacht this weekend or was she still talking about her new wardrobe? Adrien wasn't too sure, he stopped listening a while ago.

"Adrienkins? Didn't you hear me?" Chloe whined.

"Huh? I'm sorry what were you saying" Adrien finally looked up from the menu.

Chloe huffed, annoyed from being ignored. She thought about making an argument about this, but she didn't feel like fighting with Adrien. "I was saying how daddy was going to let me throw a party in the yacht this weekend. It's going to be fabulous; I'll have everyone on the A-list invited and have daddy hire a caterer for the best food."

She leaned closer to Adrien, touching his hands. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Yeah, it'll be great." Adrien smiled at his girlfriend. He turned back to his menu to pick which entrée he wanted. Adrien felt Chloe's hand stay on top of his, not planning to move at all.

He thought of the first time he and Chloe had taken their friendship to the next level. Chloe had always been a childhood friend of his, actually she was his only friend. His father was strict about Adrien interacting with the other children, only allowing Chloe because of his friendship with her parents. Chloe hung on to Adrien the moment they met, claiming him then and there. Though Adrien appreciated their friendship, he couldn't recall himself ever having a crush on her. It wasn't till they had met again in person last year. Adrien winced as he remembered that was the anniversary of his mom's death. Adrien was on a rampage that day, he had started a fight with his father and walked out of their home. He found a club he usually liked to visit, mostly because the bartender didn't care about IDing him. That was the last place he expected to find Chloe. But he did. And she took no time in flirting up a storm with him. Adrien looked up at her after his third drink and let her kiss him. He didn't care if he didn't feel that way about her, he just wanted a distraction.


	3. Coffee and Cigarettes'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee and Cigerattes' - NeverShoutNever

3 days later

Marinette bopped her head to the music that filled up the small café. The famous local band, Kitty Section, had a gig that night and Marinette wouldn't miss it for the anything else. This had a lot to do with the band's guitarist being Luka. The band also consisted of Marinette's friends, Irvin, Rose, and Juleka.

"Wow, they rock!" Alya said, having to yell with the band playing loudly.

"I know!" Marinette swayed her hips to the music. Her favorite part was coming up next, Luka's guitar solo. When that started, she bopped her head up and down.

Marinette invited Nino and Alya to the show. She also wanted to show Alya why she was in love with the blue haired Rockstar. Alya could see why, with the way Luka threw his head back while playing the guitar he looked like he belonged on a Rolling Stone's magazine cover.

"I'm going to get a soda, do you two want anything?" Nino asked. The girls shook their heads no, not taking their eyes off the band.

The band finished the last song, which was met with applause from the crowd of young people. The band began to pack their instruments. Luka looked up to the crowd and caught Marinette's eyes, he smiled and waved at her. Marinette giggled nervously and waved back.

"Looks like he has his eyes on you." Alya said while nudging her friend playfully.

"No way!" Marinette bit her lip at the thought, "Do you really think so?"

Alya laughed at her gullible friend. Nino returned with his soda but nodded towards the café door.  
"Look who the cat dragged in." Nino said.

Coming in the café was Adrien with Chloe clinging to his arm. The two looked glamorous compared to a room filled with grunge clothed people. Chloe wore a white shirt with a gold colored leather jacket and light blue jeans, she stepped around the café hesitantly in her white pumps.

"Adrienkins are you sure you want to be here?" Chloe looked around the place. The café was filled with people she would never socialize with.

Adrien looked like a young Brad Pitt in his plain black shirt and black leather jacket. He made his way to the front counter, ordering him and Chloe a coffee.  
"I heard some good music while we were walking by." Adrien said, taking out his wallet to pay for the coffee. He really just wanted to avoid shopping with Chloe. She had a tendency of making him carry all her shopping bags, and Chloe left with hundreds of shopping bags. (Well maybe Adrien was exaggerating.)

Chloe took the coffee Adrien bought and sipped it. She looked around the café, finally spotting Marinette and her friends talking to Luka. She narrowed her eyes and a nasty smile grew on her face.

"Looks like we're about to have fun." Chloe said.

Adrien looked confused till he saw Marinette. He smiled as well. Adrien and Marinette had been butting heads the entire week at school. Whether it was Adrien throwing snarky remarks at her or Marinette coming back with a smart insult. Adrien had to admit he was enjoying it a little too much. He didn't know why but Marinette seemed to catch his attention the minute she stepped in the room, it didn't help that she wasn't afraid to fight back with Adrien.

The two made their way to the group of friends. Chloe deliberately bumping into Marinette. Marinette looked at Chloe and scowled.

"Oh look Adrien, it's the baker girl and her only two friends." Chloe said, she raised her nose up in the air in a snobbish style.

"What are you doing here Chloe? Shouldn't you be in the school breaker room, haunting people's dreams?" Marinette said.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Luka. He felt the need to protect his sister's friend.

"Oh please, we're bringing fame to this dingy little café." Chloe held on to Adrien's arm. Marinette scoffed; she was mind blown that Chloe saw herself as such a celebrity.   
Marinette was about to give Chloe a piece of her mind when Adrien stepped between them.

"Don't get your pigtails in a knot, we were about to find our own table anyways." Adrien tugged Chloe away from the group. "See you later, shortcake" Adrien gave Marinette a smug smile while they walked away.

"Don't call me shortcake!" Marinette stomped her foot. She felt herself fuming, she was used to handling Chloe, but for some reason Adrien seemed to get under skin ten times more then Chloe.

Marinette was practically growling till she felt Luka squeeze her shoulder. "Don't let those two get to you." He said.  
Marinette felt herself calm down at the sound of Luka's smooth voice.

"Yeah, those two have nothing better to do with their stuck-up asses." Nino said, he looked over at the two blondes. Chloe wiped off the chair she was about to sit in while Adrien was sitting down and looked genuinely interested in the next band playing.

"Are you going to stay for the next band?" Luka asked.

"I promised my parents I would be home before ten." Marinette checked her phone clock; it was twenty minutes till ten.

"No worries, I'll see you during our next guitar lesson." Luka tussled her hair playfully. "Goodnight Marinette"

Marinette felt herself blush, it was a cute gesture Luka had gotten the habit of doing, but she wasn't complaining.

"Want me to take you home?" Nino asked. He borrowed his parent's car that night.

"Sure. Alya? Are you going to stay?" Marinette asked while grabbing her coat on the nearby chair.

"No, I should start on that article tonight." Alya quickly found the club for the school paper and landed herself a spot as a writer for the entertainment section. She would surely be writing about the Kitty Section's show.

Adrien looked over to see Marinette leaving, she waved frantically at Luka with a love-stricken smile on her face. He rolled his emerald colored eyes. But he kept his eyes on her. He noticed the outfit she put together that night, a red frill off shoulder dress with black pantyhose and black ballerina flats. The dress was one of her latest creations. Adrien knew all about her talent with a needle and a thread. It was the first thing his classmates brought up when talking about her. Adrien was very in tune to the fashion world, with being a high paid model and all, and he had to admit that Marinette had amazing talent.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The trio walked to Nino's parent's car, a blue mini van with a dent in the front bumper. Nino was grounded for a week for causing that dent.  
Alya and Marinette enjoyed music Nino chose to put on that night. They laughed together while talking about the fun night they had. Alya and Marinette giggled and whispered about Luka, much to Nino's dismay.

"Nino there's the bakery." Marinette tugged her coat on. "You can stop here. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you two tomorrow at school." Marinette slipped out of the car and hurried inside. Alya moved to the passenger seat next to Nino. The ride was filled with silence at that moment.

"So how long have you liked her?" Alya asked.

"W-what!?" Nino took a glance at Alya before focusing on the road again.

"Oh, don't play dumb. It's so obvious you have a crush on Marinette." Alya rolled her eyes. She was a journalist; she knew how to get the answers out of someone  
.  
"Is it really that obvious?" Nino asked glumly. He sighed as he stopped the car at a red light. "I can't help it. She's amazing, you know?"

Alya looked over at Nino. He looked like a hopeless teenager. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. Especially since Marinette had her heart set on Luka. "Yeah, I know."

"I just can't get the words out. I tried asking her out before, but it turns into a group thing with friends. I don't even think she looks at me more then a friend." Nino turned the car near a big apartment building. "Can we just keep this between us?"

"Sure Nino." Alya got out of the car and started walking to her apartment. She looked back to wave goodbye to Nino, who gave her a smile and goodbye wave. Alya walked inside her living room. She shook her head while looking at Nino drive away, that boy was hopeless.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Marinette woke up late, as usual. She threw on a pink T-shirt and pair of jeans. While she ran down the stairs and to the kitchen, she heard her parents talking. Marinette took a bottle of apple juice from the fridge. She found a pear in the fruit bowl on top of the counter.

"This is big honey! Huge!" Marinette's dad, Tom said. "We could get that new stove we talked about!"

"What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"We just got a call about a yacht party that wants a caterer. They heard how popular we were locally and are willing to pay a hefty check for us." Tom said excitingly.

"Wow, that's awesome." Marinette took a bite out of the pear. The juicy fruit squirted juice on her shirt. She took a big sip of the apple juice. She finished the small pear with a few more bites.

"But there's just one thing," Marinette's mom, Sabine interrupted. "This is going to be a busy party. We hate to make you work on a Saturday sweetie, but we could really use the help."

"Of course mom, you two can count on me." Marinette smiled at her parents. She kissed them both goodbye before dashing out the door. She only lived a few minutes away from school, but she seemed to always be the last student in class.

Marinette pushed open the heavy school doors. She let the door close, not seeing someone was behind her. Marinette heard a loud "Oomph!"

She turned around to see Adrien opening the door behind her. He looked at her with a small red mark on his forehead. "Thanks for holding the door shortcake."  
Marinette groaned; couldn't she have one day without running into this guy?

"Don't you pay other people to hold the door for you?" Marinette said.

Adrien laughed, "Yes, usually a lot taller than you."

"I'm not that short." Marinette turned away, purposely swatting Adrien with her pigtails. The two walked to class with Adrien walking behind her and Marinette trying her best to ignore him.

"You're usually not late to class." Marinette said.

"I had an early photoshoot." Adrien said. He still smelled like perfume from the ad he was modeling for. Adrien scrunched his face up when he remembered how he had to hold the other model in a loving embrace. Adrien had no interest in mixing work with pleasure. He knew the other models would do whatever it took for his level of fame and he wanted to part in helping with that. This was one of the reasons he wanted to quit modeling. Adrien didn't like being powdered with makeup or wearing the uncomfortably tight clothes. But it was a deal with his father, keep his sales thriving and Adrien would be able to do whatever he please. If it didn't hurt the Agreste branding, of course.

The two found their classroom. Adrien pushed opened the door, surprisingly holding it open for Marinette. They both apologized to Ms. Bustier for being late. Marinette slid into her seat next to Alya. "Did I miss anything?" Marinette asked.

"Not much, Chloe was just bragging about this fancy yacht party she's throwing this weekend."

Marinette's eyebrows perked up. "This weekend? Like, this Saturday? On a yacht?"

"Yeah," Alya laughed. "Why? What's up?"

Marinette quickly connected the dots. Once she realized who her parents were catering for, she groaned and dropped her head on the desk. Marinette would finally be invited to one of Chloe's parties. As a server.


	4. Don't Rock The Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains unwanted flirting while drunk. 
> 
> I've never been drunk so I have no experience, the drinking scene may be unrealistic.

Marinette tugged on the pink skirt of her outfit; she was looking over her waitress dress that night. Once she was confirmed by her parents that this was a Bourgeois party she groaned into her pillow, there was no way she could wiggle her way out of this. So, tonight Marinette would try her best to avoid Chloe and Adrien.

She made one more check over her outfit, a black and pink dressed with butterflies embroidered on the skirt, a Marinette original of course. She styled her hair into a bun and wore a white frilly headband. Perfect.

A few minutes later and the Dupain – Cheng family were packed in their catering van. They drove out of their friendly neighborhood that was now only lit with the moon light. It took twenty minutes for them to finally reach the party destination. It was a secluded place, guarded with security for the safety of the mayor's daughter. The yacht was white with gold trimmings, Chloe's name was painted on with a gold color on the side of the boat.

Marinette helped her parents unload the van and carry the food into the boat. She carried a large box of baked bread, the aroma making her drool for her father's homemade bread.

"Finally! What took you so long?" An irritating voice rang through the yacht.

Marinette almost growled at Chloe's disrespectful talk towards her parents. But she knew how much this job meant to them, and she didn't want to cause any attention to herself anyways.

"We had a hard time finding the boat. Where should we put this food?" Tom asked.

Chloe was so focused on her phone that she didn't bother to look up, or notice Marinette. "Just put it all in there." She waved her hand to the kitchen.

Marinette hurried to the kitchen before Chloe could look up. She set the box of bread on the kitchen counter. She sighed in relief, now if only she could stay in this kitchen all night.

Tom and Sabine began to unload the food, they ordered Marinette on how she could help. Marinette loaded each tray full of macaroons, making them into a presentable stack. Her parents were putting finishing touches on some desserts. Soon the sound of guests could be heard from the other side of the yacht.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chloe valued the reputation she had with her friends. She had the best clothes, the best parties, and the best boyfriend. But without Adrien there she couldn't hover that fact over her friend's heads. So, when Adrien's photoshoot ran longer then expected you could bet that his phone was filled with text messages demanding where he was.

Adrien sighed when he saw how ticked off Chloe was for his tardiness. This was one of the things that bothered him about her, she was very demanding. He noticed how none of these messages asked if he was okay.

Adrien threw off his blue shirt to switch to one of his white button up shirts. He found his black leather jacket and put that on. He heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" Adrien yelled. He ruffled up his hair and checked himself out in the mirror. He could see Nathalie come in his room in the mirror's reflection.

"Adrien, we need to talk." She said.

"Make it quick, I'm late to a party." Adrien turned around to face her.

"Adrien I just got a call from your father and he is not happy." Nathalie said, her armed folded to her chest.

Adrien scoffed, "When is he ever happy?"

"Adrien your father received a call from your school. They told him about your treatment to the other students. This is unacceptable. How will this make the Agreste brand look?"

"The brand? That's what you care about? Fine, tell him there's no photo evidence on how I treat the other students. It's all just rumors. You have nothing to worry about." Adrien walked pass Nathalie and towards the door. He didn't want to hear about the Agreste brand or his father's high standards.

"Adrien, your father cares about the brand. I care about you." Nathalie put a hand on Adrien's shoulder to stop him from walking away. "I want to help with whatever it is that's bothering you."

"Let's talk about this Adrien."

"Why? You don't want to help. All you care about is staying on my father's good side." Adrien shrugged of her hand. His voice was filled with spite.

"That's not true." Nathalie sighed, she took off her glasses and rubbed her forehead, her head began to throb from this fight with Adrien.

"Adrien, I care very much about you." Nathalie raised her voice, careful not to shout and draw attention from anyone else in the house. "Why are you acting like this? This isn't you."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Are you done? I have a party to be at."

Nathalie knew she wasn't getting through this boy. She didn't know why the sweet little boy she once knew grew into this troublemaker in front of her, but she knew Emilie wouldn't want this. She promised her dear friend that she would take care of Adrien, and so far, it wasn't going well.

"No, I'm not done. Before you leave ask yourself; would my mother be happy about my actions?" Nathalie looked Adrien, eye to eye. And she knew she threw him off. Adrien's eyes widened. For the first time he had no snarky remark. Instead he turned and stomped out of the house.

Once Adrien got to his car he sat there and thought about what Nathalie said. He knew she was right. Emilie would be disappointed about what he was doing.

"Damn it!" Adrien banged the driving wheel with his fists. Why couldn't she just let him be bad?

Nathalie had hit a sensitive spot in Adrien. Adrien had promised his deceased mother that he would be a better person countless times, maybe this time he should finally keep that promise. Adrien started the car and drove off fast, wanting to get far away from his home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Finally, Adrien arrived at the party. He parked his car, pressing the key button to lock the vehicle. He walked up the bridge to climb in the yacht that was docked in the private area of the water. Mayor Bourgeois had wanted the yacht to stay docked, not trusting Chloe's wild party. But that didn't matter, as long as Chloe got to show off her family yacht she was happy. Adrien looked around to see the yacht was full of Chloe's guests, all dressed fabulously. There was music blaring loudly for the youngsters to dance to.

"There you are! What the hell took you so long? And what are you wearing?" Chloe stomped her way to Adrien with a drink of champagne in her hand. "I told you semi - formal. This is unacceptable." She narrowed her eyes at Adrien's choice of casual outfit.

"The photoshoot took longer than I expected." Adrien leaned forwards to kiss her cheek, but Chloe turned away.

"Fine, go tell that waitress to hurry with the food. My guests are hungry." Chloe took a sip of her drink. "Then I want you to talk to some of my friends." She strutted away to entertain her guests.

Adrien sighed, "Yes your highness."

Marinette carried each tray in both her hands, both filled with delicious appetizers. She had to admit, her parents outdid themselves with the food. Her parents were filling the last few trays, both fast paced. They hurried to the door to serve the guests.

Tom turned to Marinette, "Honey can you grab that tray full of macaroons instead?"

"Sure dad." Marinette turned around to put down the tray full of finger sandwiches and pick up the tray of macaroons. She heard her parents leave the kitchen and then heard the door open again.

"Hey, I just want to warn you that Chloe's going to be on a rampage if you don't hurry with those trays."

Marinette froze in place; she felt her heart drop at the sound of that voice. She knew who it was, but still hoped she was wrong when she turned around. What luck, she knew exactly who it was. Adrien stood in front of her, obviously surprised to find Marinette here. His eyes traveled down to her waitress outfit, the mixture of pink and black seemed to make her skin glow and her blue eyes shine. He felt his face go warm when he noticed the black pantyhose that gave Marinette's dress a sexier look. Adrien quickly looked up at her face, trying not to gaze down again.

"What are you doing here?" Adrien asked.

"What does it look like? I'm helping my parents serve Chloe's party." Marinette straightened up, wanting to look unbothered by this. Though deep down she was embarrassed to be caught.

"Your parents?" Adrien looked over to the boxes on the kitchen counter, they were labeled 'Dupain – Cheng Bakery'. Adrien finally connected the dots. Why hadn't he noticed before? The other students at school always talked about how great the Dupain – Cheng Bakery was. Adrien looked back at Marinette and snorted. "You're here to be a waitress for Chloe's party?"

"Ugh, just move. I have to serve these." Marinette stomped passed Adrien.

Adrien stifled his laugh, he looked back at Marinette who looked miserable. Suddenly he heard Nathalie's voice in the back of his head. Would my mother be happy about my actions? Adrien bit his lip, his smile faded away. Guilt was mow bubbling inside him. 

"Wait." Adrien said.

Marinette sighed, "Now what?"

"Don't go to the balcony, Chloe's there with some of her snobby friends. Trust me." Adrien looked at Marinette. He genuinely wanted to do something nice for her, this once.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Trust you? Yeah right, last time I did that I got black ink on my pants."

"Look I'm trying to be nice here." Adrien folded his arms. Did she have to make this hard?

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I'd eat dirt before I would ever trust you." Marinette stormed out of the kitchen.

Adrien rolled his eyes. If she didn't want to trust him, he wouldn't worry about her the rest of the night then. Adrien walked out of the kitchen. He took a drink from the table that was set out with wine glasses. He gulped down the alcohol as he thought of Nathalie's advice. Adrien rolled his eyes, what awful advice.

Marinette mumbled to herself while carrying the trays to the balcony. _"Trust him? How dumb does he think I am?"_

Marinette was so distracted with her own thoughts that she didn't notice the tall blonde in a gold Chanel dress. Marinette accidently bumped into her, almost dropping the tray of sweets.

"Who the hell…" Chloe turned around, she turned to find Marinette trying to balance the tray in her hands. Chloe smiled wickedly, "Marinette Dupain – Cheng? This is priceless."

Marinette winced; she felt her face go warm with humiliation. She suddenly scolded herself mentally for not listening to Adrien.

"Hello Chloe." Marinette held herself tall. She was ready for any insult Chloe was about to throw at her.

"I wish I had my phone on me to take a picture of this." Chloe laughed. Her friends behind her laughed as well, they wanted to be in on the joke.

"I'm just here to help my parents." Marinette said. She knew she couldn't insult Chloe back; her parents were counting on this paycheck.

"Dressed like that?" Chloe looked up and down at Marinette's outfit. She noticed Marinette's mouth twitch. It dawned on her that Marinette wouldn't fight back if she was working with her parents. Chloe felt as if she won the jackpot that night.

She leaned down to whisper closely to Marinette. "If you make one wrong move tonight, your parents can forget about that paycheck."

Marinette bit her bottom lip. Chloe was right, she could tell her dad the smallest complaint and he wouldn't give the Dupain – Chengs a dime.

Chloe knew she had Marinette exactly where she wanted her. "Now, go get me another drink." Chloe shoved her empty glass to Marinette. She looked at the angry waitress, anticipating anything that she can tell her dad.

"Yes Ms. Bourgeois" Marinette said through gritted teeth. She turned to see Adrien standing behind her. As if the humiliation couldn't get worse, now she had to admit to Adrien that she was wrong. Marinette walked away to refill Chloe's glass.

"Having fun?" Adrien asked, though with his tone it was obvious that he was not amused by this.

"Don't I always?" Chloe smirked. She grabbed Adrien's arm, now that she had embarrassed Marinette, it was time to show off her trophy boyfriend.

Later that night Marinette dragged herself to the kitchen. She obeyed every order Chloe spat out to her. She felt more like a personal slave then a waitress. But it was worth the thankful smile her parents gave her when they walked in the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping dear." Sabine placed the empty trays on the kitchen counter.

"We really appreciate this Marinette." Tom put a loving hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Marinette gave them the sincerest smile she could. "No problem."

"It's almost time for us to leave. Can you help pack up?" Tom asked.

Marinette nodded before she helped her parents wash each tray and pack them back inside the boxes. They wiped down the counters, careful not to leave any crumbs. After, they loaded the van with the boxes. Tom closed the van doors, exhausted from the long night.

"Hon, we were thinking and we feel bad for making you work on a Saturday." Sabine said.

"Don't worry mom, I wanted to help." Marinette smiled at her mom.

"We know, you're a hard worker. So that's why we wanted to let you stay at the party and have fun." Tom said.

"O-oh no that's not necessary. I'm happy to go back home." Marinette shook her head frantically.

"Don't worry sweetie, Mr. Bourgeois said it would be okay for you to enjoy yourself here. And some of these are your classmates right? Go and mingle." Sabine lead her daughter back to the boat.

"B-but what about my curfew?" Marinette asked.

"It's extended. Now go have some fun!" Tom said. Tom and Sabine waved to the daughter. Marinette nervously waved back. She knew they just wanted her to have fun, but there couldn't be any other worse party for her to be at. Marinette saw her parents drive off, telling her they would be ready to pick her up when she was ready.

Marinette looked back at the boat, the music was still playing, and lights were seen from below on the dock. Marinette reached through her purse to grab her phone. She dialed Alya's number quickly.

"Hello?"

"Alya! I need you! I'm at Chloe's party!" Marinette said.

"Wait, what?" Confusion could be heard from Alya's voice.

Marinette explained everything, how she had to help her parents serve at Chloe's party to Adrien trying to be slightly nice and finally to being stuck at this party.

"Marinette this might be a good opportunity." Alya said.

"Are you serious? How is this a good opportunity?" Marinette thought her friend was nuts.

"Marinette think about it, Chloe has very rich and very well-known friends. If you could get one of them to wear some of your designs this could launch your fashion career."

Marinette thought about this. Alya was right, Chloe did have some famous friends. Maybe it was the exhaustion talking, but this idea was starting to make sense. Marinette looked at the yacht, still lively with people. What the hell? What could go wrong?

Things went very wrong.

Marinette stood near the balcony with her arms folded across her chest. She looked around the other wealthy heirs and heiresses, who had no interest in talking to her. Marinette tried to bring up her fashion designs, but when the guests gave one look at her waitress uniform they stuck their noses in the air and walked away. Soon she gave up and huddled in a corner on the balcony, clutching her pink spotted purse.

She sighed, this was hopeless. Why did she let Alya talk her into this? Marinette walked to a table that held the alcoholic drinks and wine glasses. She didn't care for wine or champagne but did see a punch bowl. She poured herself a glass and gulped it down. She noticed the strong taste it had but chose to ignore it. She had other problems, like sneaking out of this party without being seen. Marinette poured herself another glass of the punch and drank it. With the bright lights in the yacht Marinette began to feel warm. She poured herself a third glass. Marinette wished she could have snacked on a piece of appetizer, but all the food was gone, and her stomach was grumbling. She hoped the punch could fill her up.

Across the room Adrien was talking to two of Chloe's friends while she left to the bathroom. He became bored of the party fast, all of Chloe's friends did nothing but brag about their wealth and "exciting" life. He knew each of them were just trying to tear each other down, he didn't know how Chloe could enjoy their company.

Adrien looked past the two girls to see Marinette gulping down her drink. He squinted to notice it was a glass of sangria. He also noticed how quickly she was drinking all those glasses, Marinette poured herself was looked like a fourth drink. Adrien smirked in amusement. That naïve girl, she thought it was just ordinary punch. He straightened up to go over there and take that glass away from her. He couldn't let her get drunk here. He was about to excuse himself from the dull conversation till he remembered their chat in the kitchen earlier.

**"I'd eat dirt before I would ever trust you"**

Adrien stopped himself. He looked back at Marinette, who looked disoriented after drinking all those glasses, and frowned. If that's how she really felt, then why should he try helping her? As far as Adrien was concerned, this wasn't his problem.

That is, till he saw a guy talking to Marinette.

Damn it. Now it was his problem.

Adrien excused himself from the two girls talking and hurried to Marinette. He narrowed his eyes as he could hear the private conversation between the two.

"Marinette is it? What are you doing here all alone?" The guy leaned closer to the short girl, eyeing her short dress and sexy black pantyhose.

"I…ummm….haha I can't really remember." Marinette slurred. She held a glass of the sangria close against her chest.

"Drink up, I'm sure that'll help you remember." The guy pushed the drink closer to her mouth. Marinette sipped the drink, enjoying the tropical taste. She drank till the glass was empty.

"What's going on here?" Adrien asked, his eyes scanning the guy up and down. He clenched his fists as he recognized the sleaze. It was one of Chloe's worsts friends. Henry Martin, an heir to a successful chain of five - star hotels. Henry looked striking with his wavy blonde hair and sun kissed tan but was a creep from what Adrien remembered. Why Chloe invited him was a mystery.

"Hey Agreste, I haven't seen you all night." Henry moved closer to Marinette, who looked up at him uncomfortably.

"Making friends Henry?" Adrien moved closer to Marinette as well, feeling protective over her.

"I'm just making friendly conversation. There's no need to get hostile." Henry smirked as he looked at Marinette again.

Adrien noticed this and didn't hide his annoyance at all. He pulled Marinette away from Henry and stood between the two. Henry was two inches taller then Adrien, but that wouldn't stop Adrien from looking up at him in the most threatening way he could.

"Seriously Henry? Can't you flirt with any other girl here? She's drunk." Adrien spat the words out at the disgusting man.

"All the easier for me, right?" Henry winked. He moved over and held Marinette's wrist.

"Don't fucking touch her." Adrien pushed away Henry's hand.

"What does it matter to you Agreste? She's a servant, nothing but help. She won't remember in the morning anyways." Henry bumped Adrien out of the way. "So move over."

Adrien couldn't help himself. He balled his hand in a tight fist. He wasn't sure how he managed to each Henry's right eye, but in the next three seconds Henry was on the floor groaning in pain. Everyone in the room gasped and looked at Adrien. They whispered to each other, gossiping to what could have started the fight.

"What the hell is going on!" Chloe pushed past her guests. She looked down at Henry who held his hand over his right eye. She looked back up to see Adrien and a drunk Marinette.

"You!" Chloe stomped her way to Adrien and Marinette. She kicked Henry's thigh, "Get up!"

Henry stood up, humiliated. He looked at Adrien, his mouth tightly shut and his face red. "Way to go Agreste, your father will be hearing from my lawyer."

"Go wash out your eye." Adrien said, he rolled his eyes.

Adrien looked at Chloe who grabbed Marinette by her dress collar. "What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Hey!" Adrien pulled the girls apart. He held onto Marinette before she could fall over. "Can we talk in private?" He asked Chloe.

Chloe looked over at her guests, who were still eating up this juicy gossip. Chloe could see the headlines now, "Bourgeois's Party Turns Into a Fight Club."

She smiled nervously, "Please go on partying! This will only take a minute." Chloe lead Adrien and Marinette to the bedroom in the back of the yacht. She avoided the many stares from her so called friends. Once she closed the bedroom door she turned to Marinette.

"What did you do? Are you trying to ruin my party?" Chloe jabbed her finger to Marinette's chest.

"Hey!" Marinette smacked away Chloe's hand. She hiccupped while she swatted at Chloe.

Chloe looked at Marinette intensely. "Oh you can't be serious! Is she drunk?" Chloe looked at Adrien.

"She didn't know it was sangria in the punch bowl." Adrien said.

Chloe looked at Marinette, the drunk girl stood with slightly dazed eyes. She obviously wasn't used to drinking, especially the strongly made sangria. Chloe began to laugh.

"This ridiculous, utterly ridiculous. Just wait till my daddy hears about this, I'll make sure no one ever goes to that pathetic bakery ever again!" Chloe eyed Marinette, luckily looks couldn't kill.

"What? But it was Henry's fault! He was coming on to her when he knows she's drunk." Adrien defended Marinette. He knew Chloe hated Marinette, but she had to at least pity the experience Marinette just had.

"Adrien I don't even want to start with you! Do you know what the tabloids will say when they get word of you punching Henry?" Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That Henry's a creep?" Adrien asked. He sat Marinette down on to the bed, hoping to get her home soon.

"It'll make us look terrible! People will talk about this." Chloe waved her arms in the air in a dramatic style.

"Really? That's all you care about? How it'll make you look?" Adrien asked disgusted. He sighed. There was no getting through Chloe's obnoxiously thick skull.

"Chloe you can't tell your dad about this. It will ruin the Dupain – Cheng's business. It's not their fault." Adrien looked at Chloe. The blonde girl held her hands on her hips.

"Why should I care?" Chloe asked.

"Chloe…please…if you keep this a secret, I'll owe you big. Anything you want." Adrien held his hands in a begging style.

"Anything?" Chloe smirked at her boyfriend.

Adrien knew he just made a deal with the devil.

Adrien called the first number that Marinette had on speed dial.

"Marinette? Is something wrong?" Luka's voice sounded concerned.

"She's fine, but she needs a ride home." Adrien said. He looked at Marinette who fell asleep on the bed, her bun became loose and her cheeks grew a soft shade of pink. The dress ruffled up slightly above her knees as she moved in her sleep.

"Who is this?" Luka asked.

"It's a friend, look can you come get her. She really needs to go home." Adrien pulled a blanket up to Marinette's knees.

"Uh, sure. Where is she?"


	5. You've Got a Friend In Me

"Hands off Agreste!" Marinette swatted away Adrien's hands that were trying to keep her from tripping down the bridge that lead off the yacht. Adrien sighed annoyingly as caught Marinette who almost tripped over the bridge and into the water. He looked ahead to see Luka on his motorcycle, he took off his helmet and walked over to them.

"Is she drunk?" Luka took Marinette's hand; she of course was more than happy to hold on to Luka.

"She had a little too much to drink…in less than ten minutes." Adrien looked at Marinette who swayed slightly.

Adrien looked over to Luka's motorcycle. That looked tremendously dangerous for the intoxicated Marinette to ride on.  
"You're kidding right? She can't get on that bike right now." Adrien said.

"Well you didn't give me much information. If I knew she was drunk I would have brought my mom's van." Luka kept a tight hold on Marinette, wondering how he would get her home without her parents seeing her like this.

"Just take my keys." Adrien reached into his pocket and handed them over to Luka. Luka looked over to the black sports car, his jaw almost hit the ground when he realized he would be driving it. Like any other guy, Luka was a car fanatic, and this was one hell of a car.

"That's your car?" Luka pointed at the vehicle.

"Well one of them." Adrien shrugged his shoulders, unaware that it was not normal for anyone his age to have more than one sports car. "Just bring it back here tomorrow morning. I was planning on spending the night with Chloe anyways."

Adrien helped Luka get Marinette in the car safely, buckling her seatbelt and making sure her hands were inside before closing the door.  
"Thanks for doing this man." Adrien said.

"No problem, I'll make sure she gets home safe." Luka said from the driver's side of the car.

"Luka!" Marinette cheered as she held on to his arm. Luka smiled at the bluenette before waving goodbye to Adrien. Adrien waved goodbye to the pair then hurried to the party, knowing he would have to make this up to Chloe.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luka drove through the dark streets smoothly in the vehicle, he was enjoying the fast car like anyone else would. He held on to the leather covered steering wheel tightly as he stopped at the red light. He took this moment to look around the car, it was covered in black leather, the radio glowed a green color, and the inside was as sleek and chic as any other overly expensive car.

"Luka," Marinette said as she looked over to her handsome friend.

"Yeah Mari?" Luka smiled; he kept his eyes on the road.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Marinette asked, though it was meant as a rhetorical question.

Luka laughed, aware how much more Marinette meant by that comment. "Thanks Marinette."

"I mean it Luka, you're so great and talented and sweet." Marinette grazed her hand against his arm gently. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."  
Luka glanced over at Marinette, whose eyes were starting to droop, she looked like she might fall asleep any moment now. He knew very well of her crush on him. Luka was exceptionally good at reading people and he knew all about her crush the moment they met. Luka couldn't deny that Marinette was a terrific person, she had great qualities for a girlfriend, she was sweet, supporting, smart, just about everything most guys would want. But Luka just couldn't bring himself to return the same feelings. He couldn't force himself to love her.

Soon they arrived at the bakery. Luka carried Marinette out of the car and gently put her down on her own feet in front of the bakery door.

"Do you have your key?" Luka asked.

Marinette looked at her empty hands. "Uh oh."

Luka bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing, "Uh, Marinette maybe you should look inside your purse."

Marinette opened her purse and dug through it to search for the key. She found the pink painted key and grabbed it before showing it to Luka like she found buried treasure. Luka took her key and opened the bakery door quietly. They made their way up the stairs, with Luka helping Marinette of course. Luka managed to get Marinette in bed without a struggle. It did not take long before she fell asleep again. Luka made his way out of the bakery.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Marinette felt the consequences of alcohol. She woke up to the bright sun light coming from her window near her bed, her head felt heavy and was pounding. She groaned into her pillow and pulled up her blanket over her head. Memories of last night flooded through her mind. Chloe making a fool out of her, the amounts of alcohol she consumed in such a short time, and Luka driving her home. Marinette's eyes shot open at that thought. Luka drove her home. And she was drunk. Marinette closed her eyes as she thought of the embarrassing things, she might have said in front of him.

"Marinette! You have a visitor!" Sabine's calm and tranquil voice boomed inside Marinette's head.

She heard her door open and footsteps walk close to her bed. Marinette pulled her blanket away from her face and sighed in relief. In front of her was Nino, his hat in his hands. Nino tugged on his favorite hat nervously. He looked at Marinette who looked terrible from her long night.

"Nino? What are you doing here?" Marinette asked.

"Luka asked me to check on you. He told me about last night. How are you feeling?" Nino put his hat back on her head and sat on Marinette's desk chair.

Marinette used her all strength to pull herself down from her bed and onto her chaise chair. "Not so great, besides last night embarrassment, I feel like crap."

"I guess Alya's advice went down the drain." Nino said, "Do your parents know about this?"

"Well they haven't come talk to me so I'm guessing Chloe hasn't blabbed to her dad yet." Marinette tugged the throw blanket that laid on the chair. She wrapped herself into a small cocoon.

"I really made a fool out of myself last night." Marinette lowered her head in shame.

It saddened Nino to see Marinette look so down. He brought his chair closer Marinette, he hesitated, but brought a hand to her shoulder. "Marinette…you were nervous, and you probably didn't know you were drinking alcohol so fast. I'm sure this will all turn out fine."

Marinette looked up at her friend, she smiled at his comforting words.

"Marinette" Sabine's head popped out of the trap door and she looked at her daughter. "There's a very handsome boy here to see you." Sabine smiled at Marinette and gave her a wink.

Marinette felt her heart rate speed up. She patted her hair down, not wanting Luka to see her so disheveled. She looked down to finally realize that she was still in last night’s clothes, wrinkled and still smelling like a mixture of foods. Marinette hid her body under the throw blanket. She looked at the door, waiting to see her prince charming.

Adrien opened the door, with a small container of soup and Marinette's smile dropping. Adrien was as curious as a cat as he looked around the pink room, before his eyes settled on Marinette and Nino. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Nino's eyes narrowed at Adrien, he felt anger build up inside him as he took in the sight of the person who has been butting heads with Marinette since day one. Nino felt a hand on his knee, he looked over at Marinette whose face calmed him down.

"I'm just here to see how Marinette's doing." Adrien looked to Marinette then held up the small soup container. "And to give her this."

Adrien handed the soup to Marinette. She wanted to decline his offer and tell him to go home, till more memories came to her. She remembered the sleazy guy trying to take her home and the fight that happened. Marinette took the soup, she bit her lip before looking at Nino and saying, "Do you think you can give us a moment to talk? I'll call you later."

Nino looked hurt for being asked to leave so early, but nodded his head and walked to the door, but not before giving one last warning look to Adrien. Once Nino was finally gone Adrien took a seat on the desk chair.

"This smells delicious. Thank you." Marinette put the soup down on the other end of the chaise chair.

"I got it from this small café on the way here. I thought you might need it after last night." Adrien fiddled with his thumbs, not knowing what else to say. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible. I'm sorry about last night, about being rude to you when you were really trying to help me, about the drinking, and about making you fight that guy." Marinette felt like a shameful child.

"Don't worry about that asshole, I've been itching to punch Henry since the day I met him." Marinette laughed. She smiled at Adrien who surprised himself by smiling back.

"And," Adrien leaned back in the chair, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "I don't blame you for not taking my advice last night. I didn't give you the best first impression."

"Or second, or third." Marinette said teasingly.

"Yeah, well about that prank I did that day, that was really childish of me. I shouldn't have gone along with Chloe's plans." Adrien looked genuinely sorry. Marinette noticed, making her believe his apology.

"Why did you?" Marinette asked.

Adrien opened his mouth but closed it shortly after when he couldn't find the answer. He looked down at his feet. "I…I don't know. Chloe's my only friend and girlfriend. I guess I go along with whatever she says because of that."

Marinette started to feel sorry for Adrien. Having Chloe as his only friend must be hard with her bossy and manipulative demands. Chloe was obviously guiding him to the wrong path. Marinette twirled the few strands of hair that were reaching her shoulder as she thought.

Finally, she said, "I accept your apology, but Adrien this feud between us really has to stop."

Adrien nodded his head. "Agreed. It's gone too far, I'd really like to be friends Marinette." He stuck his hand out for a handshake, but felt his face go red when Marinette stood up to hug him instead. "Uh, what re you doing?"

"It's called a hug. Friends hug each other." Marinette pulled back and giggled when she saw Adrien's blushing cheeks.

"Yeah, right, I knew that." Adrien mumbled nervously. He cleared his throat, wanting to change to subject. "You know you owe me for getting you out of trouble last night."

"I know, with that pervert last night." Marinette sat back down on her comfortable chair.

"No, with Chloe." Adrien ran a hand through his golden locks as he remembered the deal he made with the she-devil.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, to get Chloe to keep quiet last night I had to bargain with her last night."

"You mean, she's not going to tell her dad or my parents about last night?" Marinette smiled gratefully, but then she frowned. "But what's the catch?"

"I have to convince the photographer and my father to let her be in my next perfume ad. It won't be easy, believe it or not, but my father's not a big fan of Chloe." Adrien said, remembering his father's disapproval of Chloe.

"Oh, that's a surprise." Marinette said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Chloe isn't that bad." Adrien said. Marinette raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he was lying through his teeth. "Okay…maybe a little bad." Adrien said. They looked at each other before breaking into laughter.

Adrien smiled at Marinette, his new friend. Something about that made him feel really happy inside. They both talked a little while longer before Adrien left to let Marinette enjoy her soup.

Adrien walked out of the bakery after saying goodbye to Sabine and Tom. He opened his car and sat in behind the wheel. He stayed there while feeling a wide smile across his face.

_"A friend!"_  
Adrien looked up at Marinette's balcony from his car window one last time before driving back home.


	6. Is There an Instruction Manual?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finally made a friend, now what?

Nino huffed as he walked out of the bakery. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets as he crossed the street to go back home. He couldn't help being annoyed by Adrien. This could have been the time that he finally confesses to Marinette. He could have finally told her how much he cared for her and maybe it would be the slightest chance that she returned those feelings.

Nino sighed, he was only fooling himself. He knew Marinette was head over heels in love with Luka. There was no way he would be able to compete with that blue haired guitarist. Nino was about to turn left to go home when he noticed something strange. Across from him was the park and there was Alya huddled in a bush with a camera. She looked left and right before pushing herself more into the leafy bush.

Nino groaned. Should he see what she was up to? Or just go home and stay away from her crazy scheme. He looked at the fork in the road, before finally deciding to see just what that odd redhead was up to.

"What are you doing?" Nino stood behind the bush Alya was hiding in with his hands on his hips.

"Shhh!" Alya took Nino's hand and tugged him down with her. "You'll blow my cover."

"Who are you hiding from?" Nino whispered. He peered through the open gaps of the branches. He saw two men sitting on a bench. Both were dressed in expertly tailored suits, though they were both turned away from each other. What was even weirder was that it looked like the two men were mumbling to themselves.

"You see those two sketchy looking guys?" Alya whispered.

"Yeah, what about them?" Nino squinted his eyes, trying to find something wrong.

"The one on the left is a very personal and good friend and assistant to Mayor Bourgeois." Alya said. "I have my suspicions that Mayor Bourgeois is making bribes to particularly important and persuasive politicians to help him get voted into office again."

"Woah," Nino gasped. "That's a pretty heavy accusation. Do you have any proof?"

"Pffft, that the mayor is a bumbling coward yet stays in office every election." Alya blew a wisp of hair out of her face. "The election has to be rigged."

"Look!" Alya's loudly whispered. Both her and Nino looked at the men exchange a white envelope.

"That doesn't mean anything. It could just be a letter." Nino rolled his eyes.

"Or money." Alya said. Alya quickly took a picture with her Polaroid camera. The two men left in a hurry, hoping no one saw them.  
Alya and Nino stood up from the bush while dusting off any dirt on them. Alya looked at the clear picture with a grin.

"You don't have enough proof with just a picture." Nino said.

"You're right," Alya tapped the rim of her glasses while thinking. "Ah! I know how to get more proof." She grabbed Nino's hand and ran.

"What! Where are we going?" Nino asked nervously.

"You'll see" Alya said with a mischievous grin.

The two were at Alya's apartment. Alya was rummaging through her closet, looking for her gopro camera and recorder.  
Nino looked around the room that was very different from Marinette's pink fluff filled room. Alya's was full of burnt orange and brown colors, she had newspaper clippings on her walls, and comic books sprawled on the floor.

"Ah-ha! Here they are!" Alya brought out her spy gear.

"And just what are you going to do with those?" Nino asked.

"You mean what we are going to do." Alya said with a wink.

Nino was taken back by Alya's flirty wink, but felt his face go warm with the mysterious look on her face. "Wait…what?"

"We're going to sneak in the mayors office during one of his meetings and catch him in the act." Alya put her camera and recorder in her backpack.

"Tonight?!" Nino asked.

"No, he's out of Paris this week, but will be back this weekend." Alya said, "But I like how you think, night time will be perfect." Alya gave Nino a thumbs up.  
Nino couldn't believe this. This was insane, ludacris, ridiculous! Was he forgetting any other words? Nino had never done anything so sneaky and mischievous in his life. Now this girl was asking him to help spy on one of the most powerful men in Paris with her. For what? A school paper? Or just the pleasure of having Chloe bite their heads off? Was he really going to go through with this?

"Well? Are we going to do this or what?" Alya asked. Her hands on her hips while tilted to one side, her eyes shining with the excitement, and her lips in a wild smirk that screamed trouble.

Nino could not believe the word that came out of him. With a heavy sigh he said, "Fine."  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
That Monday morning Marinette was surprisingly early to class. She had to thank that delicious soup Adrien had given her Sunday, that helped her nurse her aching headache and feel better just in time for school.  
Marinette sat at her desk and took out her notebook. She opened it to a page that was written in a rainbow of colors. Luka was written all over the page with hearts. She giggled to herself as she picked a blue colored pen to shade in some hearts.

She looked up when she heard more of her classmates walk in. She saw Adrien walk in, he almost looked out of place in his designer clothes and black shaded glasses that he held on top of his head. Adrien sat down at his desk that was on the other side of the class and away from Marinette. He turned to look at her and smiled, he said hi so quietly that only he could hear himself. But Marinette saw and smiled back at him.

Adrien wouldn't dare tell anyone else. Not even at his grave. But he couldn't help but feel excited after becoming friends with Marientte. It felt like an accomplishment. He finally made a new friend. And she wasn't trying to flirt with him or use his family name for her gain, Marinette genuinely wanted to be his friend. He felt like a little kid after his first day in daycare.

There was only one problem.

How does one act with a friend?

He only ever had one other friend and that was Chloe. He couldn't do half the things he did with Chloe with Marinette. Adrien felt his face go warm and he quickly shook his head for such a thought. Just then he remembered that he was in a public setting. He looked at Marinette to see a confused look on her face. Great! She had seen Adrien acting like a weirdo. Marinette slowly smiled and let out a giggle. Adrien felt his face as hot as the sun now. He let out a awkward laugh as he watched Marinette smile at him. He turned to face the board, now he wasn't sure what was going on. Usually he was a lot more smooth then this. Adrien's thought were interrupted when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up to see Choe with her signature wicked smile. "Hey Adrikens."

"Hey Chloe." Adrien sat up straighter, trying to go back to cool Adrien.

Chloe sat next to him and kissed him with a sense of pride. Chloe was happy to show off her trophy boyfriend. The rest of the students entered the classroom just in time for Ms. Bustier to start the lesson.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The morning went by fast and soon it was lunch time. Marinette sat with her usual group of friends, Nino and Alya. The trio laughed at they enjoyed their lunch. Marinette listened to Alya's plan to prove the Mayor had been giving out bribes. She offered if Marinette wanted to join, but Marinette said she had guitar lessons with Luka that weekend.

"Oh, you and mister music man are going to spend this weekend together?" Alya asked with a suggestive tone.

"For guitar lessons." Marinette reminded her.

"Luka is a really good guitarist. He must be good with his hands." Alya said while winking at Marinette.

Marinette nearly chocked on her apple slice. "Alya!" Marinette coughed out while narrowing her eyes at her friend.

Alya couldn't help but laugh. Nino hid his face with his hand as he tried to control his laughter too.

"Hey."

The three looked up to see Adrien holding his tray of food nervously. Nino scoffed and turned away while Alya gave Adrien the dirtiest look.

"Hey you." Marinette smiled. She could feel how nervous Adrien was feeling, how could he not? Nino and Alya were giving him a shoulder colder then Antarctica.

Adrien cleared his throat, trying to think of anything else to say. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks to that yummy soup you gave me." Marinette scooted over and patted the seat next to her. "Did you want to sit?  
"  
"Oh, uh, no. I don't think it'll be a good idea with Chloe." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. There was a awkward pause. Then why else did he walk up to their table? Marinette had called him her friend. And friends talk at lunch. This wasn't going as well as he thought.

"Well…I should go sit with Chloe and Sabrina now." Adrien turned around swiftly.

Marinette couldn't help but feel bad. Was this really Adrien's first experience making friends? How could someone so cool and confident be so…shy?  
Without thinking Marinette called out Adrien's name. "Adrien wait!"

Adrien turned around, waiting to hear what Marinette had to say.

"We were thinking of seeing a movie tomorrow night, would you like to come along?" Marinette asked sweetly. Nino and Alya gave her a look that said, _"Dude! What the hell!"_  
"Uh, yeah, sure. I have no plans tomorrow." Adrien smiled. He straightened up and held a self-assured smile on his face. "I'll be there."

"Great, we'll meet at my house at six o' clock tomorrow." Marinette gave him one more smile before turning to her friends. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she saw the annoyed looks on their face. Oh boy, she had some explaining to do.

Adrien turned around and walked with a new sense confidence. He had this friend thing in the bag.


	7. Who's Got The Popcorn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Adrien's second chance to make a good impression, so why is he so nervous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day, I'm just happy to post this chapter.

Adrien tapped the car steering wheel with his fingers, drumming a tune of his nervousness. He waited patiently for the red light to turn green before driving off. For the first time ever, Adrien was feeling jitters. He took his temperature that afternoon, wondering if he was coming down with a cold. But when he confided in Nathalie about his plans that night she simply chuckled and told him he was just feeling first time nervous.

Adrien scoffed. Him? Adrien Agreste? One of Paris's hottest models? Number three on "You Weekly's" magazine list of teen heartthrobs? Nervous? HA!

He was downright terrified.

If these people were anything like Marinette then they wouldn't be impressed by his money or reputation. What else did he have to offer? A friendly personality? Adrien threw that out of the window the first day of school. He let out a deep sigh. This was going to be tough.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Marinette waited with her friends outside of the her parent's bakery. She bit her bottom lip as she scoped out for Adrien. Marinette had been positive earlier about this, but the more she thought about this the more it seemed like a bad idea. What if he brought Chloe? A fight would break out in less then ten seconds between Alya and Chloe. Or what if Adrien couldn't bring himself to be friendly around everyone else. She noticed that he liked to keep a harsh and snobby reputation. What if he wouldn't show that spark of kindness like the day he brought her the soup? So much could go wrong.

"I still don't know why you invited him." Alya rolled her eyes.

"Because he wants to turn over a new leaf and make friends." Marinette said.

"I'll believe that when pigs fly." Nino crossed his arms.

"Well I think it's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed. She batted her long eyelashes at the thought. "If Adrien wants to try being friends then we should all give him a chance."

"That's the spirit Rose!" Marinette gave a victorious fist bump to Rose.

"Well there's mister money bags." Alya said.

Adrien parked another one of his expensive cars and stepped out of the drivers' seat. He ran some fingers through his wavy blonde hair, giving it a messy but attractive look. He spotted Marinette and her friends.

"Hey, nice car." Marinette whistled as she took a look at the vehicle.

"Thanks." Adrien gave a smug smile. He looked back at the car to click the remote car keys, locking the car. Adrien looked at the group of people standing behind Marinette. He recognized all of them from his class.

"Should I introduce you to everyone?" Marinette asked. She moved aside to give Adrien a look at her friends.

"Uh, sure." Adrien felt a slight twinge of guilt that he could not name any of his classmates.

"This is Rose," Marinette spoke, but was interrupted by Rose giving Adrien a excited hug.

"We're just so excited to have you here!" Rose gave Adrien a tight hug before stepping back. "We're always welcoming new friends."

Adrien was speechless. This girl had to be fueled on happy juice. He never seen a person resemble a ray of sunshine before. "Thanks."

Marinette put a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Rose is the kindest person you'll meet. If you're ever having a rainy day, just look for her." Marinette said.

"Now this is Ivan and his girlfriend Mylene," Marinette said. Adrien waved at the couple.

"Juleka, Rose's girlfriend, Alix, and Max." Marinette introduced the rest of her friends that came along.

"And of course you know Nino and Alya." Marinette said, she waited for them to say hi but instead they resorted to snubbing Adrien. Marinette elbowed them, giving them a stern look before they finally greeted Adrien.

"Hey." Alya said, though she didn't sound as friendly as Marinette had hoped for.

"Sup." Nino looked away when he said this, well this is the best she'll get out of them.

"We better get going if we don't want to be late for the movie." Max said. He looked at his watch. "We have ten minutes before previews start showing."

"Let's get a move on then." Alya said.

The group of friends started walking, leaving Adrien confused. Should he call his limo for them?  
Marinette looked back at Adrien, "The movie theater isn't that far away. We should be there in less then ten minutes."

Adrien followed the group of friends. He couldn't help but feel jealous with how well they all got along. They must have known each other since preschool. He looked at Alya, who was laughing with Rose and Juleka. Hadn't she been a new student as well? How did she make all these friends so fast?

Adrien heard someone near him clear her throat. He looked over to see Marinette, she was tilting her head suggestively to the others. Adrien knew she wanted him to start a conversation with one of them. He looked at Marinette one more time. But she gave him a comforting smile.

"So…Ivan I saw you play in this band a few nights ago. You guys sounded really good." Adrien said.

Adrien would be lying if he said he didn't feel intimidated with the way Ivan looked at him. Ivan had his face scrunched in a threatening style, his muscles were bulging out of the arm holes of the T-shirt, not to mention he was also three feet taller then Adrien.  
Ivan leaned down slightly as if to get a better look at where he should punch Adrien. Adrien felt his muscles tense up, ready to fight if needed.

"Hey, thanks man." Ivan said, he smiled and Adrien felt himself relax. "Rose and Juleka are also in the band."

Adrien looked at the two girls, Juleka pushed some of her bangs out of her face and smiled shyly.  
"We have shows at that café almost very weekend." Rose said. "You should come again this Saturday."

Adrien nodded his head, he smiled and said, "Yeah definitely."

Marinette watched as Adrien warmed up to everyone. She was happy that everything was going well. She looked over at Alya and Nino before whispering to them.  
"See? He can be a nice guy." Marinette looked at Adrien who was now laughing at a joke Alix said.

"Hmm….maybe." Alya said.

"I'm still not letting my guard down." Nino crossed his arms.

Soon they were all finding their seats in the theater. The group of friends were chatting excitingly about the action film they were about to see.  
"Oh, I hope there's some romance in this movie." Rose said hopefully.

"Rose the movie is called Skull Crusher. I doubt there will be any romance." Nino said.

"I'm going to get a soda." Marinette said as she stood up.

"I'll go with you." Adrien said, he stood up as well and the two made their way to the snack bar.

The two waited in line for the snack bar. The movie theater was slow that night. With it being a school night there was not a lot of people. Adrien looked up at the menu, wondering if he should get popcorn or not.

"So how do you think it's going?" Marinette asked.

"How do I think what is going?" Adrien asked, he raised an eyebrow to his short classmate.

"You know, getting to know everyone." Marinette looked up at him, waiting to hear his answer.

Adrien laughed, Marinette had looked cute the way she was trying hard to make him feel comfortable. "It's going well, I think. Ivan asked if I knew how to play piano. The bands guitarist wants to record some ballads for their CD."

"Luka? Isn't he amazing with the guitar?" Marinette said, a dash of pink growing on her cheeks. Adrien took notice of this.

"A little crush on the rocker?" Adrien teased. He smirked at Marinette's face as she turned a darker shade of pink.

"W-what! N-no!" Marinette stammered.

Adrien laughed, he had never heard her stutter. Why was it so charming coming from her?

The two were finally next in line. Marinette ordered a soda and milk duds. Adrien decided on that popcorn and a soda to wash it down.  
"It'll be together." Adrien took his debit card out. He felt Marinette's hand grab his arm.

"No I can pay for myself, really." Marinette looked for her wallet in her small pink purse.

"Nope, it's on me. I insist after you invited me." Adrien gave the card to the cashier who charged the card. Adrien carried the food while Marinette followed.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" Marinette asked.

"It's no big deal." Adrien smiled. He waited as Marinette pushed open the door to the theater room.

They sat down beside each other. The previews had ended and the movie was about to begin. Soon the theater room was filled with sounds of explosions. Marinette sipped her soda as her eyes stayed glued on the screen. She felt a nudge and looked over at Adrien.

"Did you want some popcorn?" He whispered.

"Sure." Marinette took a few pieces and ate them.

The two were interested in watching the man on screen try to detonated the bomb quickly. Adrien reached for some popcorn, he tried to grab a few with his fingers, but felt another smaller hand linger against his. He looked to see it was Marinette's hand. Adrien felt jitters again for some reason. He quickly took his hand out of the bag. He looked over at Marinette one more time, who was too distracted by the movie to notice him. What was that funny feeling in him? Adrien rubbed his arms, maybe the movie theater was cold? He decided not to bring a jacket that evening. Yeah, he was just cold, that's it.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Everyone agreed that the movie was worth watching. They walked out of the movie theater, discussing their favorite parts.  
"See, I knew there would be romance in the movie." Rose said triumphantly. She smiled at Nino who only rolled his eyes but gave a friendly smile to Rose after.

"Well I liked all those special effects with the explosions." Alix said.

"And that scene with the man on top of the building-"Nino said.

"Was awesome." Adrien finished. He smiled wide at Nino. Nino raised his eyebrows, but couldn't help but smile also.

"Yeah." Nino agreed.

Alya yawned and stretched her arms. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm beat. I'm going to walk home."

"Want me to tag along? My apartments not too far." Nino asked. It was getting dark and he didn't feel comfortable with Alya walking home alone, even if she could put up a fight.  
"Quite the gentleman." Alya linked arms with Nino, "Don't let this one go girl." Alya winked at Marinette.

Nino laughed nervously, "S-she's just joking!"

Marinette looked perplexed, tilting her head and her blue eyes widening a bit. But she soon smiled and giggled. "Alya you're so silly."

"Let's go." Nino said quickly. He tugged on Alya before she could joke any more about his crush on Marinette. Fortunately, Marinette was too oblivious to figure that out.

"We better get going too." Juleka said. She put an arm around Rose. Everyone said their goodbyes and separated to their own homes. It was only Adrien and Marinette at this point, they both were walking back to the bakery. The street lights switched on, giving Paris the romantic glow it was known for. The streets were clearing up of any people and cars. Only the few party goers were left. In a distant there was the sound of a violinist, probably playing for tips.

"You never said if you play the piano or not." Marinette said, she was looking around the beautiful view of Paris.

Adrien kept his eyes on his shoes as they continued walking. "I do." He said quietly. "Or I did. I don't anymore."

"Why not? Luka could really use a pianist for those ballad songs." Marinette said. She almost got lost in the thought of Luka, but she noticed the glassy eyed look on Adrien's face. His lips were in a firm line, almost as if he were holding something back.

Marinette stopped in her tracks. "Adrien are you okay?" She put a gentle hand on his arm.

Adrien looked at her, the sweet innocent look in Marinette's eyes almost made him breakdown right there. Almost. But he wouldn't tell her that the day he stopped playing piano was the day his mother died. Or that he would only play because it was his mother's favorite sound. Instead Adrien put up a wall.

"I got bored with it. It's just in my house, catching dust." Adrien said. Which was true. Adrien and his father agreed that they couldn't throw it out. It used to be _hers_.

They arrived at the Dupain – Cheng bakery. The lights were off in the bakery, but the lights upstairs could be seen on.

"Thanks for inviting me." Adrien said. "I had a lot of fun."

"Well I think everyone warmed up to you." Marinette said.

"Almost everyone." Adrien said, he looked at Marinette. She knew exactly who he was talking about.

"Give Alya and Nino some time, they'll come around." Marinette thought of her two closes friends.

"So Juleka was telling me that you're going to have some guitar lessons with Luka this weekend. Are you going to make a move?" Adrien smirked.

"Are you nuts? Luka does not see me that way. He treats me more like a kid most of the time." Marinette rolled her eyes. She could imagine what a fool she would make out of herself if she tried asking Luka out.

"But he's taking time out of his Saturday to give you guitar lessons? I think you might have a shot with him." Adrien leaned on the hood of his car.

"You really think so?" Marinette asked hopeful.

"A cute girl like you? Hell yeah." Adrien said this with so much confidence.

Marinette twirled her pigtail and looked down. "You think I'm cute?"

Adrien nearly slid down his car hood when he realized what he said. "U-uh w-well I mean, a girl like you should have no problems getting a guys attention. Wait no, that doesn't sound right I meant that as a friend." Adrien had never been so tongue tied before. What sort of witchcraft was this girl doing to him?

Marinette giggled, this was a side of Adrien she's never seen before. "It's okay. I understand what you meant. You were just trying to be a good friend. I don't doubt that you're faithful to your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Adrien raised an eyebrow.

"Chloe." Marinette said, finding it odd that she had to remind him.

"R-right! My girlfriend. I was just joking." Adrien laughed nervously. He stood up and took his keys out of his pocket. "I should go home and give her a call."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Marinette waved goodbye as Adrien drove away. She entered her home with Adrien's words still playing in her mind.  
 _"He really thinks I'm cute? Maybe I do have a chance with Luka."_ Marinette smiled dreamingly as she walked up to her room.


	8. A String Family Reunion

Adrien moved his hand lower on the girl's back, he tilted her chin upwards, so they were looking eye to eye. He pulled her closer to him till they were only an inch away from kissing. Adrien felt her warm breath on his lips. She slowly put one hand on Adrien's shoulder and the other was placed on his chest. The brunette gave him a sultry look, she obviously had a lot of experience.

"Perfect!" Andre snapped a picture of the two models. "Stay just like that!" He circled around them, snapping pictures in every direction.

Adrien held in a sigh of annoyance. He was used to having to hold women in intimate poses like this, but did the photoshoot really have to be in the park? People were beginning to point and stare, some took their phones out to take pictures of this display.

Adrien and the model tilted their heads in a different direction as Andre instructed them. Andre shook his head in unsatisfaction. He still wasn't getting the picture he wanted.  
"Adrien what is wrong with you! You're supposed to hold this lady with lust and desire!" Andre complained.

Adrien finally broke his pose and let out a frustrated sigh as he thought of his father's orders. That afternoon Gabriel gave Andre specific orders to have this photoshoot in the park with a sunset in the background. Of course, Gabriel gave no thought about the groups of people that would be here, staring at Adrien and the other model hold each other like they were lovers.

Andre rolled his eyes, keeping his mouth shut since he didn't want to risk losing his job. "How about we take a five-minute break and try this again after." Andre left in a huff before Adrien could say anything back. Adrien responded with a roll of his eyes and retreated to his chair. He waited for Nathalie to bring him a bottled water, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

"Adrien." Nathalie approached him with a bottled water which he quickly grabbed. "You've seemed to have attracted a fan. Should I ask her to leave?"

Adrien nearly spit out his water when he saw who that 'fan' was. Standing a few feet away from the photoshoot set was Marinette. Marinette waved gleefully at him. Adrien felt himself blush deeply as he tried to wave enthusiastically back.

"I'll go tell her that this is a private photoshoot." Nathalie began to walk away.

"No," Adrien stopped Nathalie before she could shoo Marinette away. Nathalie raised her eyebrows in confusion. Usually Adrien hated when fans would gawk at him.  
"Uh…she's a friend of mine." Adrien mumbled.

Nathalie tried studying Adrien's face. She never seen Adrien look so…flustered. Even when Chloe is clinging to his arm, Adrien usually held a cool posture. She looked back at Marinette, who looked friendly with her pink bike and helmet. Quite different from Chloe.

"Should I invite her over here?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes. Wait, no. I mean I'll go invite her." Adrien handed Nathalie his water bottle. He smiled and walked calmly to Marinette, but on the inside, he felt butterflies. Why? It was just Marinette. She's just a friend. A friend who can make him blush like a schoolgirl. A friend who he has been thinking of more and more. Yes, just a friend, nothing more.

"Enjoying the show?" Adrien asked, he held a playful smile.

"I was on my way to Alya's when I saw a crowd of people here. Figures it would be one of Paris's hottest models causing this excitement." Marinette gave him an innocent nudge on the arm.

"Hottest model." Adrien knew Marinette was just joking around. So why did that make him feel bashful? He was used to these sorts of compliments. Adrien looked back at the photoshoot set, all the makeup artists and wardrobe stylist scrambled to different workstations. It was easy to see that Gabriel kept a strict work environment.

"Yeah, I'm modeling for another perfume ad." Adrien turned back to Marinette when an idea came to him. "Hey why don't you stay for a while? I can show you some of the new clothes my father designed for this ad."

"Really?" Marinette's eyes widened. She felt excitement come over her, it had to be every young designer's dream to take a sneak peek at new Gabriel Agreste clothing.

"Yeah, I'll show you where we have the clothes." Adrien led Marinette to the racks of clothes. Once Marinette saw them, she grabbed a jacket and began studying the details. The stitching was flawless, the color was perfect for Adrien's skin tone, and this had to be the softest fabric she's ever felt. Marinette looked over at a button up shirt and gasped at the beautiful pattern on it. The pattern was made up with Gabriel's signature purple butterflies. Marinette was so in awe with the clothes that she didn't notice Adrien looking at her with just enough affection for Nathalie to notice. Nathalie tapped Adrien on the shoulder gently.

"Adrien it's time to get back to work." Nathalie said. She took this opportunity to get a better look at Marinette. Marinette could feel Nathalie's stern eyes piercing through her.

"H-hi! I'm Marinette. I'm a friend of Adrien's." Marinette stuck her hand out, she waited with nervousness for Nathalie to shake it. Nathalie took one last look at Marinette before shaking her hand.

"Hello, I'm sorry to cut this visit short but Adrien is very busy." Nathalie looked down at her tablet, checking if the photoshoot was running behind schedule. Fortunately, no.

"That's okay." Marinette looked over at Adrien. "I should start going to Alya's now. She's expecting me. But thanks for this." Marinette smiled and waved goodbye.

"Bye." Adrien waved back; he had a goofy smile on his face that only Nathalie noticed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Luka bent over and read every book title till he found the one he needed. Luka was visiting one of the not so well-known used bookstores in Paris. A little gem that he was glad to keep to himself. That afternoon Luka was going over his music books when he noticed pages of his beginner's guidebook for guitar playing were starting to fall out of the spine. He knew the book had aged, but he didn't know it had aged that much. Luka was hoping to use that book for his lesson with Marinette.

So, now here he was, looking for that exact book. Luka smiled when he finally found the book he needed. "Ah, perfect."

Luka skimmed through the pages, making sure it wasn't terribly damaged. He closed the book, swiftly turned around to take it to the register to pay, but he stopped when he saw her. _Her_.

Standing in front of Luka was a girl with blue tinted short hair, freckles spread across her nose, and brown eyes that made him crave a closer look. She wore a white blazer and matching plaid skirt, Luka noticed her holding a violin guidebook.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked without looking up from the book. Though she didn't sound friendly. She sounded more annoyed.

Luka couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

Luka expected a reply, but when she didn't respond he couldn't help but talk again.

"A violinist? We are in the same string family. I play guitar." Luka held up his guitar guidebook.

"How interesting."

"That I play guitar?"

"No, that you think I would be interested in knowing." This time she looked up. If Luka wasn't lovestruck before, he definitely was now. The way the dimmed light bulbs shined on her face made her brown eyes look like pools of honey. The freckles seemed to make her skin glow, and her blue tinted hair made a beautiful frame for her face.

"My names Luka" He stuck his hand out for a shake. Luka wasn't usually this forward, but whoever this mystery girl was made him feel inspired to make dozens on love songs.  
She scrunched her nose up, as if she was trying make an opinion of Luka. Finally, she made up her mind, Luka looked friendly enough. And if not, she was more than confident that she could kick his ass.

She hesitantly took his hand, "Kagami."

Kagami held a stern expression. She held the violin guidebook close to her chest, her brown eyes were narrowed perfectly to match her tight line lips.  
But Luka could see past it. He could see past the hard facade she was trying to hide behind. And he knew he would like who she really was.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Adrien stayed silent during the car ride home. He Kept his eyes closed; it was another long photoshoot. After a slight disagreement between Andre and Adrien Nathalie finally stepped in and helped direct the photoshoot. She didn't want to fall behind schedule of course. The pictures came out to Andre's liking, though it was really Gabriel who needed to approve of the pictures.

Nathalie scrolled through her tablet, checking next weeks schedule. Two more photoshoots for two different ads, an interview with Nadja Chamack, and Adrien's fencing lessons. Gabriel had put his foot down and made it mandatory for Adrien to participate in an afterschool activity. Nathalie, hoping this would help Adrien let out his frustration, had enrolled him in a very prestige's fencing school. Oh sure, Adrien was irked by this, but he saw there would be no way out of this. That took care of that.

Nathalie took a glance at Adrien. There had been something on her mind through the whole photoshoot.

"Your friend looked nice." Nathalie said.

"Marinette?" Adrien opened his eyes, he turned to look over at Nathalie. "She is nice."

"And quite pretty."

"…Yeah…." Adrien looked out the window. He had to admit, Marinette did look pretty in her plain red T-shirt and blue jeans, her hair styled in her signature pigtails. The slight blush that dashed on her cheeks when she looked around the photoshoot definitely did not go unnoticed by Adrien. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly Adrien felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked at Nathalie who had a complacent smile on her face.

"What?" Adrien asked. His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Nathalie cleared her throat, trying to stay serious. But who could blame her? She had raised Adrien since his moms passing, she has seen him at his lowest and his highest. But never has she seen this, for the first time Adrien had a crush. And the humorous part of this? He had no idea.


	9. The Sweet Scent of Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had such an awful day, I'm just glad I was able to finish this chapter. I was planning on stopping the story at chapter 15 or 16, but honestly this story might go on for 20+ chapters. It's going to follow the slow build of each relationship and the characters lives after high school. 
> 
> This chapter's a little boring, but next chapter we'll see a new problem for Marinette.

Today was the day. The day Marinette had been waiting for all week, the day she had fantasized about over and over again. Marinette sighed dreamingly as she put on her white apron. Today was her guitar lesson with Luka. She tied the apron into a bow and hummed happily as she turned around to grab a tray of cookies. She began to stack each cookie carefully onto a cake display plate. Marinette was so happy that day that even her parents noticed a skip in her usual clumsy step.

"Woke up in a good mood dear?" asked her dad. He looked at her daughter curiously.

"Tom have you forgotten? Today is her guitar lesson with Luka." Sabine winked playfully at her husband. She heard a small squeak of embarrassment from Marinette.

"Oh, is that today?" Tom set down his rolling pin. "You've been talking a lot about this boy. Perhaps we should invite him for dinner."

"Wah! No!" Marinette turned the same shade of pink as the frosted cupcakes next to her. "Luka is just a friend! Totally nothing romantic there!" Marinette laughed nervously.

Sabine laughed as she patted her daughter gently on the head. "Okay, whatever you say."

Marinette sighed in relief, she quickly hurried back to work before her parents could say anything else about Luka. She began sweeping the floor from any crumbs. Soon the bell on the front door chimed, Alya and Nino were walking in.

"Good morning!" Alya said cheerfully.

"Hey," Marinette stopped sweeping to look at the two. She noticed how often the two were together this week. Whether it was talking about the plan that Saturday night or their love of the Super Penguino game, those two seemed to always be with each other.

"Nino did Alya actually manage to wake you up before noon?" Marinette asked.

"What can I say? She is like my very own alarm clock. Just without a snooze button." Nino looked over at Alya who stuck out her tongue at him childishly. The trio of friends laughed before moving on in their conversation.

"So, tonight's the night huh?" Marinette asked. She set down her broom next to the front register.

"Oh yeah, I'm so pumped." Alya grinned. The thought of an actual stake out for such a serious article excited Alya. This was the chance she's been waiting for to become a serious journalist, no more reviews about movies or music for her to write. She wanted to show the school newspaper committee that she can bring actual justice to the paper.

"Well that makes one of us." Nino mumbled. Nino on the other hand was feeling uneasy. He knew this would only get them in trouble with Chloe, or worse the mayor himself. But he couldn't just let Alya do this alone. She was so unpredictable; she didn't think of any of the consequences this could have. Alya needed someone to keep her grounded, and Nino had a feeling it would have to be him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Marinette asked.

"Of course! This could lead to opportunities after school." Alya said. She had already been planning to put this on her college resume.

"Yeah but…what would this do to Chloe?" Marinette twirled her pigtail as she thought about this.

"Marinette you can not be serious. You're actually thinking of Chloe?" Alya looked at her best friend as if she grew a second head.

"I know, but I can't help but wonder what would happen to her family if this was actually true." Marinette had even surprised herself. Maybe it was the good in her or maybe it was because this was Adrien's girlfriend, but she couldn't help but imagine the Bourgeois family being kicked out of their fabulous home. Where would they go? Would they need help.

"Chloe's mom is a famous director of the Style Queen magazine. Trust me Marinette, I think they'll be fine." Alya pushed up her glasses on the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Marinette sighed, knowing Alya made up her mind. "Okay. Do you two want any pastries? We just baked some cupcakes."

Nino perked up at the sound of food. "Yes please!"

Marinette hand the two a cupcake each. They devoured it within seconds. Marinette's parents always knew how to make the fluffiest cupcakes in Paris. Not to mention the perfectly sweet taste the cupcakes had, Nino and Alya could taste every flavor the Dupain – Cheng's put in it.

Marinette smiled at Nino; a small giggle left her mouth as she noticed the frosting left on his chin. "Nino you have some frosting there." Marinette pointed.

"I do?" Nino grabbed a napkin from the stack that was also on the front counter. He rubbed his bottom lip, slowly moving to his chin. "Is it off?"

"No," Marinette grabbed the napkin from his hands. She rubbed the bit of pink frosting left. When she stepped back she noticed the light red color forming on Nino's cheeks.

"Nino are you okay?"

Nino rubbed his face as if the blushing would come off. "Uh, yeah I'm just feeling a little warm." He looked over at Alya who tried covering up her laughter by putting her hand over her mouth.

"Um, we should go Marinette. I forgot we need to go over tonight's plan." Alya waved goodbye as she dragged the blushing Nino with her. Nino waved goodbye before quickly leaving the bakery.

"O-oh, okay bye." Marinette looked at her friends with a puzzled look on her face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning went by fast. Before Marinette knew it, it was already 11:00 a.m. She excused herself from her parents hastily. Luka had asked her to be at his house by 12:30 p.m. Marinette hurried up to her room to find the perfect outfit. Clothes were flying in the air as Marinette searched through them.

"Marinette! You have a friend here!" Sabine could be heard calling from outside Marinette's bedroom door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute." Marinette stood in her pile of clothes. Whoever decided to drop by unexpectedly was going to have a messy surprise. She heard a knock on her door. "It's open." She called out.

Adrien opened the door, he climbed up into the room while holding a textbook. "Hey, I brought your bo- "Adrien stopped mid-sentence when he saw Marinette standing in a pile of clothes. "Spring cleaning?" he asked. Though with the look on Marinette's face he got the obvious answer.

"Thanks." Marinette stepped out of the messy area she was in to grab her math textbook.

"What's going on here?" Adrien closed the bedroom door softly. He walked around any piece of clothing he found on the floor till he made it to the desk chair.

"I need the perfect outfit for the guitar lessons today." Marinette quickly went back to looking through the pile, throwing a pastel striped shirt out of the group.

"I thought you would have sewed an outfit for today." Adrien said, he snooped through the stack of designs that sat on Marinette's desk. His eyes widened at each of them. Marinette's designs were impressive, dare he say, even better then his fathers.

"I didn't have any time. I've been busy with homework, the bakery, and designing new T-shirts for Kitty Section." Marinette examined a pair of red jeans before deciding it wouldn't be good enough for today. She dug more into the pile before finding a maroon colored suede overall dress; Marinette found a long sleeve off- white shirt.

"Marinette these designs are amazing." Adrien said as he rifled through more. "You know my father looks for fashion designers every year to hand scholarships out to. He's really picky with who he chooses, but I think you've got a shot at it."

Adrien turned towards Marinette who was now stepping out of her bathroom. His eyes widened at the sight of her, Marinette had paired the maroon overall dress and off-white long sleeve shirt. She also put on a pair of red low heel shoes. The dress hugged Marinette perfectly, her hair was tied in her usual pigtails, but the tips curled as they touched her shoulders.

"How does this look?" Marinette asked.

"Y-you look…" Adrien found himself at a lost for words. Marinette looked beautiful. Adrien felt himself blush at the thought. He suddenly felt too shy to tell her that. Adrien looked in Marinette's blue eyes, they searched for an approval from him.

Adrien simply smiled, "You look great."

Marinette sighed in relief now that she found the perfect outfit. "Thanks Adrien."

Marinette walked to her purse and began shuffling through it to make sure she had all that she needed. "Did you have any big plans today?"

Adrien snapped out of his thoughts, "Yeah, there's this fashion show tonight that I'm suppose to go to. I'm taking Chloe with me, I figured she would enjoy it."

"Wow that sounds exciting." Marinette looked at Adrien in awe. She always fantasized of being invited to a fashion show, being able to look at the glamorous dresses up closely.

"Not when you've been to hundreds of them." Adrien slouched down in the desk chair, bored of talking about fashion. He looked over at Marinette who was inspecting her dress. "So, you and the rocker huh?"

Adrien smirked at Marinette's skittish movement. She shook her head in denial so fast that she looked like a bobble head.

"Don't be ridiculous. Luka only sees me as a friend. And a kid." Marinette pouted. She knew it was hopeless with Luka. Marinette sat down on her chaise, folding her arms on her lap. Then why try so hard to look perfect for him? Perhaps Marinette did hold a small twinge of hope in her. She sighed; not aware how transparent her emotions were at that moment.

Adrien's smirk started to fade away, his eyes averted from Marinette. Adrien had little experience in comforting people, or friends for that matter. He looked back at Marinette who was still lost in her thoughts before scooting closer to her with the desk chair.

"Marinette…" Adrien hesitated to put his hand on hers before deciding to keep his hands on his lap. "You're an amazing girl. You're obviously talented, and sweet, and…" Adrien looked in Marinette's eyes, he wanted to say more but couldn't find the right words.

"Luka would be nuts to see you as just a friend. Or any guy for that matter." Adrien said, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Marinette looked up at him, it wasn't just the words he said, but also the sincere look he had in his eyes that comforted Marinette.

She surprised him by quickly getting up to give him a hug. Adrien stayed still in his seat before slowly hugging her back. The subtle scent of baked goods and flour hit his nose, what surprised him most was that he actually liked it.

"The time!" Marinette pulled back from the hug. She looked at the digital clock on her desk, it read 12:28 p.m. "I'm going to be late!"

Marinette snatched her purse off the floor, she searched her reflection in the computer monitor, flattening down fly away hairs in her pigtails.

"Thank you again for dropping off my textbook." Marinette said.

"No problem," Adrien stood up and began walking to the bedroom door. He opened the trap to climb down the ladder.

"And Adrien," Marinette said. "Thank you for the pep talk too."

Adrien smiled, he looked at how the sunlight coming from the window hit the top of Marinette's head, casting a flattering spotlight on her. The smile Marinette gave back to him made have those odd jittery feelings again.

Adrien simply shrugged it off and said, "Any time Marinette."


	10. Guitar Lessons With Mr. Dreamy

Luka scribbled down more words in his notebook before stopping, tapping the pen on his chin while he thought, then scribbling down more words. His smile grew bigger as he threw all his emotions on that one piece of paper. The paper he was writing on slowly started to tear out of the worn-out notebook. Luka had been writing in this notebook since he first fell in love with music, which should give anyone a idea of how old the notebook was.

He put his pen down as he studied the words he wrote. Kagami had inspired him. The way her strong and independent personality was wrapped in a beautiful and mysterious packaging. The immediate pull she had on him earlier that day, she was his muse that he never knew he needed. 

“Luka, Marinette is here.” Juleka broke Luka out of his thoughts. Behind her was Marinette, who shyly stood there. Luka smile, he closed and put the notebook down on his bed.

“Great, you’re here. Let’s get started.” Luka grabbed his guitar from beside his bed. He looked at Marinette with welcoming eyes. Juleka waved goodbye to the two before leaving them alone.

Marinette made her way to Luka’s bed. She bit her lip to stop the smile that was spreading on her face. She’s been in Juleka and Luka’s room countless times. But this was the first time it was just the two of them. Usually Luka would dash in to see the girls hanging out and politely excuse himself to give them privacy. But now that it was just her and Luka, she felt nervous. 

“So, first let’s get you acquainted with the guitar.” Luka scooted closer to her to give her a better view of each string on the instrument. He pointed to each string and told Marinette each of their notes. Marinette paid attention to the gentle way Luka touched each string, the sound of each string played as if saying hello to Marinette. 

“Do you want to try?” Luka asked. He moved the guitar closer to Marinette who held it clumsily. She tried plucking each string like Luka had done, but instead of the beautiful sound they made before, the strings seemed to disagree with her touch.

“You’re doing it too rough.” Luka took Marinette’s hands to guide her, “Relax your hands.” He moved her fingers to mimic the way he had played the guitar before.

Marinette felt her face go warm. Luka was holding her hands. He had put a friendly hand on her shoulder or moved some strands of hairs out of her face, but he never held her hands before. And oh boy, was Marinette swooning. She tried her best to focus on what Luka was saying. But did he have to so smell good? Marinette looked at his eyes, which was a mistake because now she was looking adoringly at his intense blue eyes. How can someone be this good looking?

“Marinette?” 

“Huh?”

“I was asking you to try on your own now.” Luka had scooted back, much to Marinette’s dismay. 

Marinette kept her fingers in the position that Luka put them. She swayed her hand against the strings, which caused a beautiful melody. But before Marinette could voice her happiness a small prickling feeling came across her fingers. She looked at her fingers curiously. 

“Oh, I forgot.” Luka stood up from the bed. He searched in his messy filled bedside table until he felt a thin and small piece of plastic. He took out his blue guitar pick and handed it to Marinette.

“You should use this; it’ll be easier on your fingers.” Luka said.

Marinette strummed the guitar again. She smiled at Luka when she heard the beautiful sound again. “This is fun.” 

Luka looked pleased at the sight of Marinette. Her usual rosy color spread across her cheeks, her eyes had a certain sparkle in them.   
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The two spent another hour on the lesson. Luka was surprised with how fast Marinette had caught on. She strummed each note easily, she had little trouble holding her fingers down on each string as she played. Marinette was on her way on becoming a great guitarist.

Luka checked the time on his phone. Kitty Section had planned on a band practice soon.

“I think it’s time we wrap this up.” Luka said. He looked at Marinette who looked disappointed. “But we can do this again next Saturday. You’re learning fast Marinette.” 

Marinette handed him the guitar. “Thanks, I must have a great teacher.” 

Luka smiled, he put the guitar on next to his bed. “Are you thirsty? I can go check what we have.”

“Sure.” Marinette put her hands on her lap. She watched Luka leave the room before averting her attention back to the bed. Marinette traced the plaid pattern on the bedsheet. She couldn’t help but feel lovesick at the thought of being on Luka’s bed. This was the guy of her dreams! She laid back on the bed and put her hands in the air, remembering the way Luka had held them. The way her heart beat a few seconds faster while he carefully positioned her fingers over the guitar. 

Marinette felt something under her back. She sat up and looked to see a black notebook and piece of paper halfway torn out. Marinette’s curiosity sparked as she picked up the notebook. 

_“Wait! This is wrong! I’m evading Luka’s privacy.”_   
Marinette quickly put the notebook down, she put it down with so much force that the loose paper inside flew out of the notebook. Marinette’s eyes widened at the dumb luck she had at that moment. She looked at the door that was still wide open, Luka must have been taking his time getting something to drink. 

Marinette picked the paper up and read the blue inked words. Her eyes lit up when she noticed these were lyrics. She gasped as she read the words, Luka had been writing something awfully sweet about a girl with blue tinted hair...and freckles. Marinette felt her heart practically burst with excitement. This must be a dream. Could Luka really be writing about her? But who else could it be about? Who else did he know with blue tinted hair and freckles? 

Suddenly Marinette remembered the talk she had with Adrien. Adrien was so sure that Marinette had a chance. Maybe he was right?

Footsteps could be heard in the hallway. Marinette looked at the paper again frantically. She slipped it back in the notebook then tried her best to look as casual as she could. 

“Sorry I took long; I wasn’t sure if you would like water or a soda.” Luka held both in his hands. Marinette laughed nervously before picking the water. Her eyes gazed down to the notebook, they looked back up at the sound of Luka’s voice 

“I have to start getting the boat ready for band practice.” Luka said. Marinette took a sip of her water, she stood up and grabbed her purse. 

“But this was fun, I’m looking forward to our next lesson.” Luka said. 

“R-really?” Marinette said shyly, suddenly everything felt different. Every word he said suddenly meant more. She clutched her purse as she wondered how long he felt this way.

“Yeah, I liked getting to spend more time with you during this lesson.” Luka smiled. Marinette smiled as well; she could not believe her ears.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The two said their goodbyes; Luka stood at the front door and waved bye to Marinette who blushed deeply as she said bye. Marinette hurried away from the boat house. She finally stopped walking when she was out of sight from Luka. Marinette put a hand on her chest, she could still feel her heart pounding. How could she not? She just read a song Luka was writing and there was a big chance it was about her! She dreamt of this, but now that it was finally happening, she wasn’t sure what to do.

Marinette quickly opened her purse and searched for her phone. She had to call Alya! Marinette tapped her foot impatiently as she listened to the dial tone of the phone. Instead, Marinette was greeted by a voicemail. Alya must be busy with Nino. 

“Darn.” Marinette closed Alya’s contact number. She thought of who else to call. She quickly dialed Adrien’s number.

“Hello?” 

“Adrien! Oh my gosh something just happened, and I need to tell you!” Marinette said excitingly. The highly animated girl waved her arms as she spoke, causing a few odd glances from other civilians. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” Adrien’s voice had sounded worried. 

“I’m fine, but can I see you? I need to tell someone about this.” Marinette asked, she knew she needed to tell someone, or she would just burst. 

“Uh, I’m a little busy getting ready for the fashion show.” Adrien was quit for a minute. “But maybe you can help. Let me send you my address.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is short, I've had a bit of a rocky few days. But Next chapter will be longer with Adrienette time and DJWifi. Also, did I just reuse a plot from the actual show? Yes. Marinette is very sure this is about her since Adrien gave her that pep talk. But I've had this in mind for the story so long that I just had to use the plot. 
> 
> So, how will Adrien feel about Luka's "crush"? And how will Alya and Nino's night turn out? Let's see :)


	11. Crush? What crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette tells Adrien the good news. How does he feel about this? And just how big is Adrien's room?

Adrien held up two shirts in front of him, inspecting then closely before choosing the white button up shirt. He slipped off the white T-shirt he wore and tugged on the button up shirt. He looked at himself in the full-length mirror on his closet door, his hair was a little messy. Chloe hated that. She had picked up the annoying habit of patting down his hair till it was nice and neat. Adrien sighed as he combed his hair out of its messy state.

_Knock knock_

Nathalie’s head popped in, she made sure Adrien was prepared for guests before announcing Marinette’s arrival.

“Adrien, you have a visitor.” There was a small smile on her face. It was the same smile she had the day of the photoshoot in the park. Adrien narrowed his eyes towards her suspiciously. Lately Nathalie had been looking over at Adrien with that silly smile on her face, and truth be told it was starting to irk him. 

Marinette soon entered the room, she looked around the gigantic room in awe. “You live in a palace!” 

Adrien laughed, he was used to living in glamorous mansions, but he didn’t think what impression it would leave on his new friends. Before, he didn’t care what impression he left on anyone.

“Believe it or not, but this is actually the smallest home we’ve lived in.” Adrien buttoned the last button on his shirt before making his way to the couch in his room. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” Marinette mumbled to herself. She thought she would only see these types of houses on TV. When Marinette found the Agreste home she thought that perhaps she read the address wrong. She looked around helpless in front of the gated mansion. Marinette was about to call Adrien’s number when she heard a monotone voice come from the speaker attached to the gate. Nathalie had seen her on the security camera. Luckily, she was more then happy to welcome Marinette inside.

Nathalie had acted distant and uninterested the first time they met. But now Marinette felt like a test subject. Nathalie was beginning to pay close attention to Marinette. Nathalie kept her eyes on the schoolgirl while they walked to Adrien’s room.

Marinette followed Adrien’s way to the couch. The couched had a chic and modern look to it. It reminded Marinette of a piece of furniture she saw in a magazine once. Of course that piece of furniture was part of a living room of a home to a celebrity in the magazine.

“So, what’s the good news?” Adrien asked.

Marinette felt a goofy smile form on her face. She couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

“Adrien you were right,” Marinette scooted closer to him, “He likes me! Luka likes me!” 

There was a short moment of silence. Marinette waited for his reaction, a smile, a few kind words, anything. But Adrien just sat there. He did seem to look surprised, but not really the reaction Marinette was hoping for. 

“Oh.” He muttered. That’s it? That’s all he had to say?

“Oh?” Marinette repeated. Her shoulders slumped down. She knew Adrien was new to this friend thing, but she expected a happier response.

“Uh- I mean that’s great.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “It’s really great. This is what you wanted.” 

Adrien knew he should be happy for Marinette. They were friends and she really liked Luka. But for some reason he couldn’t help but feel… Jealous. No, he shouldn’t be feeling jealous. They were just friends! And he practically pushed her to make her move that afternoon. So why did he feel a sick feeling in his stomach about this?

Adrien looked back at Marinette who looked confused on his unenthusiastic response. He smiled and took her hand, “I’m happy for you, really.” 

Marinette looked at him as if she were inspecting the words, he just told her. Finally, she smiled back. “Thanks.” She pulled back her hand and brought it to her lap. 

Marinette told Adrien about her guitar lesson with Luka and how she found the love song that was written for her (or so she thought). Adrien watched her as she explained all this with a loving twinkle in her eyes. He ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he listened to Marinette. 

“I don’t know how I’ll get through our next guitar lesson knowing this.” Marinette relaxed on the couch. She daydreamed lovingly about next Saturday, maybe then Luka would ask her out. She nearly grinned at the thought.

Marinette looked over at Adrien before realizing how nicely dressed he was. She sat up immediately. “You have plans! And here I am blabbing about my day while you have that fashion show to go to.” Marinette stood up. “I’ll get going so you can finish getting ready.”

“Wait,” Adrien stopped her, he knew he had to be dressed soon, but he also knew he did not want Marinette to leave. “I’m…having the hardest time choosing what to wear. Do you think you can help?”

“Me?” Marinette pointed at herself. “Well, I can try.” 

Adrien showed Marinette his closet. She was surprised, but not completely shocked at how big it was. She skimmed through the endless amounts of shirts till she stopped at one of Adrien’s favorites. It was a simple black button up shirt. 

“How about this?” Marinette took it off the rack and showed Adrien.

“Perfect.” Adrien smiled. He grabbed the shirt and took it off the hanger. He began unbuttoning his shirt. Throwing the white shirt on his bed, he slipped into the black shirt while Marinette looked through his ties. She picked up a dark solid silver tie. 

Adrien buttoned the last button on his shirt when he felt a pair of small hands around his neck. Marinette pulled the silver tie around his neck and began making the tie. Adrien felt his face go warm as he caught a whiff of her hair, that darn sweet scent.

Marinette slipped the end of the tie through the last loop, she traced the stitching of the tie as she took in Adrien’s cologne. The musky scent suited him. She looked up, she didn’t notice how close they were. Shades of pink were forming on Marinette’s face. She had never been this close to him before, but now that she was, she noticed how intense his green eyes really were, his strong jawline that led to his soft lips. Marinette quickly let go of the tie. 

“uh…um so how does this look?” Marinette waved her hands towards the new outfit.

Adrien looked at the full-length mirror, he smiled at the choices Marinette made. Adrien had already chosen a pair of jeans that went well with the shirt and tie. It was semi formal, and Chloe would hate it. Adrien made no plans to change. He gently touched the tie and thought of how close she had been. _“Was she blushing?”_ Adrien didn’t know, but for some reason he hope she was. 

“This looks perfect.” Adrien turned back to Marinette. Marinette inspected the outfit herself and she had to admit, Adrien looked good. It was a very 2000s look to go with, but he pulled it off well. 

“I should really be going, I don’t want to make you late for the show.” Marinette pulled her purse over her shoulder. 

“Yeah,” Adrien ran his hands through his hair, messing up the neat style it was in before . As much as he didn’t want Marinette to leave, he also didn’t want her to run into Chloe. Chloe was supposed to come over soon so they could drive together to the show. 

“But thanks for listening about today.” Marinette twirled her one of her pigtails as she thought of that guitar lesson again. It felt like a dream, too good to be true. She was definitely going to be calling Alya about it the next morning.

Adrien on the other hand still felt iffy about Luka and Marinette together. He folded his arms and held them close to his chest. He didn’t know why it bothered him so much. It’s not like he had any romantic feeling for Marinette, sure he often got tongue twisted around her, especially when she was acting too cute without even knowing. And sure, she was the kindest person he ever met, and extremely talented with a needle and thread, not to mention the moments she would get feisty with him. But no, he didn’t have any romantic feelings towards her. None at all. Absolutely not.

Before Adrien could deny it more, he felt Marinette arms around him. She hugged him tightly. Adrien found himself hugging her back with the same enthusiasm as her. He took in her sweet scent, the soft way her hair tickled his chin, how perfect she felt in his arms.

“I’ll see you at school. Bye Adrien.” Marinette waved goodbye before walking out the bedroom door. 

Adrien waved and closed the door behind her. 

“Damn it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looks like Adrien is realizing just how much he like Marinette.  
> I promise next chapter will have Nino and Alya. I've had this chapter half written for a while and finally got to finishing it. I should be able to get the next chapter done before Friday. If I don't get distracted by other fanfictions. Lol.


	12. Mission Impossible

Nino quickly ducked in a couple of tall bushes when he heard footsteps. Alya and him were hiding outside the famous hotel Chloe’s family lived in. They waited till sundown to start their plan. First step in the plan was to get in the hotel without catching Chloe’s attention. Luckily, Adrien informed Nino yesterday that the couple were planning on going out that night. 

“Would you calm down? It’s just some kids walking by.” Alya whispered. She crouched further into the bushes. With her spy gear on she waited for Chloe to leave the hotel. Though Alya’s spy gear only consisted of black clothing, a small gopro, and night vision goggles that were proving to be a total rip off. 

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.” Nino mumbled. He pushed up his glasses as he rolled his eyes. How Alya was able to drag him into this was beyond him.

“Shh!” Alya hushed the DJ. Sauntering out of the hotel was Chloe in one of her usual designer gowns. She waited for her driver to open the door for her before stepping in the vehicle. Alya scoffed as she watched Chloe, the girl was so spoiled that she wouldn’t dare lift a finger to bring in the rest of her gown in the car. She checked her makeup as her driver gently lifted the train of her gown into the car.

“What a spoiled queen.” Alya whispered in disgust. Once the car was out of sight the two teenagers hurried into the hotel. Step two, act as if they had already booked a room.

“Pardon me madame, but do you have a reservation?” The man behind the front desk eyed the two suspiciously. 

“Uh…uh…” Nino looked over at Alya for an answer.”

“Of course.” Alya walked over to the front desk as if she wasn’t lying through her teeth. “We booked a room under…” Alya fiddled with her fingers as she tried remembering a high class name. “Vanderbilt.” 

“Vanderbilt?” The man at the desk asked. He narrowed his eyes at Alya who looked at him with full confidence. 

“I do not recall ever booking a room for a Miss and Mr. Vanderbilt…” The man looked down at the booklet full of names. His cheeks turned an embarrassing shade of pink as he read the name in the booklet.

“W-why would you look at that.” The man chuckled. His tune suddenly changes, he smiled at Alya and Nino. “Yes, I have Vanderbilt here for a…honeymoon suite?” 

Nino and Alya looked at each other before Alya hooked herself onto Nino’s arm.  
“Yeah, well what can we say, young love?” Alya batted her eyelashes at the man before leaving a peck on Nino’s cheek. 

“Er..yeah young love dude…I mean sir!” Nino laughed nervously. 

“Right.” The man held out the honeymoon suite key for Alya to take.

Alya held back the urge to roll her eyes at Nino’s lack of lying skills. She tugged on his arm to lead him to the elevator. “You’ll have to excuse him, he’s quite nervous. It’s his first time.” Alya said before winking at the older man.

The two teenagers hurried to the elevator, leaving the man at the front desk muttering to himself about young couples and their lack of modesty. 

“I can’t believe that worked. Nino sighed in relief right as the elevator doors closed. “How did you know Vanderbilt would have a reservation?”

“I didn’t.” Alya said in a triumphed way. “I’m just that good.” 

Once the elevator doors opened, they stepped out. It was known to everyone in Paris that the Bourgeois lived in the penthouse on top of the hotel. As if they were looking down on everyone else. 

Now for step three, find the mayor. Surely the mayor wouldn’t handle his bribes in the office. Alya had to give the man more credit than that.  
Nino and Alya looked around the penthouse they just stepped in. The whole place screamed money. There were white sleek sofas that looked hard and uncomfortable, a glass dining table with white leather chairs, and the entire room was covered in white carpet. 

“With this expensive place it’s a wonder how the mayor finds money bribe with.” Alya said.

“Let’s just find the mayor and hide.” Nino said, he didn’t want to be in the penthouse longer than they had to.

They quietly stepped towards the hallway, it wasn’t long until they noticed that they were completely alone. Chloe had left for her date, Audrey must be in New York, and the mayor could still be at the office. 

“Hey Alya, look what I found.” Nino said. He was inside the mayor’s home office. The room was small but stuffed with a big and thick desk, a bookshelf, and a family portrait. 

Alya gasped as she stepped inside. “His office! Nino you genius!” 

Alya quickly darted towards the desk. She patted her back pocket to feel the thick feeling of gloves inside. Alya knew this wouldn’t be a real stake out without black gloves. She slipped them on before slowly opening the desk drawer. Inside she found a few yellow envelopes. Alya looked up to see Nino watching the hallway, in case anyone was to walk in.  
She looked back down at the envelopes. Alya grabbed one of the envelopes. It had a name written on it followed by what business the person was in. Alya quickly took her phone out of her pocket to take pictures of all the envelopes. But this wouldn’t be enough. 

“Psst!” Nino whispered. “The hawk is back in the nest. I repeat the hawk is back in the nest.”

“What?” Alya looked confused till she heard voices is the living room. She closed the drawer and ran to Nino. They both ran into the closes room. Alya put her ear against the door to listen to the voices, but they were muffled. Maybe the mayor was finally here with some men he was giving money to? 

“How utterly ridiculous!” a high-pitched voice said.

“Fuck.” Alya whispered. 

“We are so screwed.” Nino said. He shook his head. Maybe he can just stick to DJing children’s birthday parties for the rest of his life, because once Chloe found them, they were so dead.

“This really isn’t a big deal Chloe.” Adrien’s voice could be heard.

“Adrien I specifically told you to wear the gold tie and where is your coat? Our outfits clash!” Chloe said. Nino and Alya wondered who could ever put up with that.  
“And what’s with that silver tie? Why would you choose that?” Chloe glared at the tie. “You know I hate grey!”

Adrien touched the tie defensively. If only Chloe knew who chose it, she’d have steam coming out of her ears. He bit his lip while remembering how close Marinette was earlier. Adrien still wasn’t sure of these new feelings, but he didn’t have time to think. Not during one of Chloe’s tantrums.

“Ugh, I need a drink.” Chloe stormed off to the kitchen. Probably for a glass of white wine. 

“And comb your hair!”

Adrien loosened his tie, with one last frustrating sigh he opened Chloe’s bedroom door. What he did not expect to see was Alya on the floor on top of Nino.  
He stared at the two who looked like a pair of deer caught in headlights. Adrien blinked a few times, maybe he was seeing things. But no, they were still there. In Chloe’s room.

“What are you two doing here?” Adrien asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this came out shorter then I thought. I had this all planned for more DJWifi moments and just threw that out the window for a AdrienDJWifi chapter. So even I don't know how this will end. But at least you get another look in Chloe's and Adrien's relationship. I might not update till after Christmas. 
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino get caught, but what happens now?

“What are you two doing here?” Adrien asked in a hushed tone. He quickly closed the bedroom door behind him. Alya was quick on her feet, she dusted off her clothes while narrowing her eyes at Adrien.

“What are _you_ two doing here? You’re suppose to be at a fashion show.” Alya placed her hands on her hips. Nino stood up from the floor, he still had a look of guilt on his face. 

“Oh, well sorry for interrupting your plans of breaking and entering.” Adrien snapped back at Alya. The two looked at each other with strong dislike. Adrien looked ready to snap at Alya even more while Alya looked ready to give him a piece of her mind.

“We’re here on a mission.” Nino got between the two teens before a fight could break out.

“Nino!” Alya whispered loudly. “Opstay about the anplay.” She pulled him closer to her. She looked back at Adrien, there was no way she would trust him with why they were there. He would most likely throw them towards Chloe with joy.

“What mission?” Adrien raised and eyebrow. He looked at the two like they were little kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar. He questioned what he would have done if this had been a month ago. Wouldn’t he have just told Chloe? Then enjoy the sight of her chewing them out in a diva like fashion. 

“We think the mayor might be bribing his way into the office. So, we snuck in here for evidence.” Nino said. He noticed Alya behind him, frowning because now Adrien knew of their plans. But Nino knew lying would just make things worse.

“Yeah, now go and turn us in to your girlfriend Agreste.” Alya muttered. She had her arms crossed firmly against her chest as she looked away from the blonde model. 

Adrien felt taken back. Of course, that would be what they’re expecting. Why shouldn’t it be? He has been Chloe’s lackey this whole time. _So why didn’t he want to?_ With a deep sigh Adrien held on to the doorknob. 

“When you see your cue, make a run for it.” Adrien said before he swiftly opened the door and closed it. Nino and Alya looked at each other confused.

"He...he's actually going to help us?" Alya said in disbelief.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Adrien walked to Chloe, who was sipping the last of her wine. She rubbed the pink of her lipstick off the wine glass before putting it down on the kitchen counter. She scrunched up her nose when she caught Adrien with his messy hair still.

“I thought I said to brush your hair.” Chloe scoffed. She wanted to complain to Adrien more, but she was caught off guard when he grabbed her waist with both hands and pulled her closer to him. 

“Adrien” Chloe said with a heavy breath. She mistook the determined look in Adrien’s eyes for lust. Adrien pulled her in for a rough kiss, knowing that’s exactly how Chloe liked it. He knew that she was completely distracted when he felt her left hand grab a hold of his gold hair and push his lips harder against hers. 

While Chloe was enjoying this sign of affection, totally unaware of Adrien’s true motives, Adrien kept an ear out for the sound of Alya and Nino making their escape.  
The two spies saw the sign to run and wasted no time. They hurried quietly, Nino opened the front door as quiet as possible for Alya and him. He looked back at the couple and made a mental note to make this up to Adrien. Finally, Adrien heard the front door click close. He let go of Chloe who was out of breath. 

“Well,” She wiped the smudge of pink lipstick off the corner of her mouth. “Maybe we can just skip the fashion show.” She grabbed Adrien’s tie and began loosening it. The heiress gave a playful smirk to Adrien before pulling him into another kiss.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Nino and Alya made their way to the lobby. They were still pumped with the adrenaline from almost getting caught. They were also still surprised that Adrien had covered for them. Alya and Nino didn’t want to admit this, but maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. Just as they were about to leave the hotel they heard a familiar voice.

“Pardon me.” The same man from before was still there. He marched toward the young couple. “But I am assuming that you found the honeymoon suite to your liking?”

“Er…yeah, it was very swanky.” Alya held on to Nino’s arm, playing the part of a newlywed. “But we thought we might go out for some fresh air.”

“I see,” The man arched on eyebrow at the two. “Because these two also claim to be the Vanderbilt’s” 

Standing behind the man were the actual Vanderbilt’s, an older couple that were still in their wedding clothes. The new wife looked annoyed to have her honeymoon plans ruined by a couple of high school kids.  
“O-oh, really now?” Alya laughed nervously. 

“Security!” The man yelled, calling the attention of two big men exiting the elevator.

“Run!” Alya grabbed Nino’s hand as they both bolted out of the hotel. They ran as fast as they could past the people on the sidewalk. Nino looked back and saw the two security guys catching up to them. He tightened his grip on Alya’s hand as he ran faster. He looked for any ally that they could hide it. 

“Wah!” A lady screamed as the three of them collided together. The two teens scrambled off the floor. Nino helped the lady up before apologizing to her.

“Come on!” Alya tugged on him. They ran into the closes ally they could find. The two of them huddled close together in the dark space. Luckily for them the security guard’s ran past the ally.  
Alya sighed in relief. She couldn’t believe how much trouble they almost got in. First being caught by Adrien and then the hotel security. Not to mention having to run for their lives. This is exactly why she loved journalism. Alya looked down and felt her hand still in Nino’s, which was sweaty from the mixture of running and nervousness of almost getting caught.

Nino must have noticed also because he suddenly took his hand back. Hel felt his cheeks warming up, he wasn't sure if it was because they just ran or because how close they were standing together. Nino looked at Alya before they both laughed from all the trouble they caused. Nino had to admit, as much as he didn’t want to do this before he definitely had fun. He couldn’t remember the last time he ever did anything so…bad! He looked at Alya who closed her eyes while she laughed, her hair bounced up and down with the rhythm of her laughter. Now Nino didn’t know if he was smiling at what they had just done or at the sight of Alya.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“What! Do you know how much trouble you two could have gotten in?” Marinette placed down the plate of freshly baked cookies on her desk. The aroma was delicious enough to catch Nino’s and Alya’s attention as they grabbed a few off the plate. 

“Yes, but it was totally worth it. Now we know for sure that he’s bribing his way into the office.” Alya took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie. The warm gooey chocolate dribbled a little on the corner of her mouth, she licked it off and devoured the rest of the baked good.

“It’s wild Marinette. He has all these envelopes for people he’s bribing.” Nino made himself comfortable on the pink chaise, he made sure to keep his feet off it. 

“Yeah, and all we need is another night to get physical proof. This mission didn’t go as planned.” Alya sat comfortably on the rug next to the chaise. 

“At least Adrien helped us out.” Nino said, he looked at Alya who began to frown. She wished they left that part of the story out.

“Yeah yeah, pretty boy was useful tonight.” Alya rolled her eyes. 

Marinette laughed at her friend’s stubbornness. She couldn’t help but compare Alya to a child, the way she sat crossed legged with her arms crossed, and a plastered pout on her face.

“I told you he wasn’t that bad.” Marinette said gleefully. She laughed again when she saw both her friends groan in annoyance.

“Okay, so he’s not that bad.” Alya said.

“He’s alright.” Nino leaned back in the chaise. 

“Admit it, you two might be warming up to him.” Marinette grabbed a cookie and bit into it. The crumbs fell silently on her pants. Nino and Alya looked at each other before finally giving in. There was no way they could deny how awesome it was for Adrien to help them, especially with the rocky start they all had with each other.

“It was pretty cool how he helped us.” Nino said. “Especially since it was his girlfriends’ home we broke into.” 

“Yeah, he could have told on us.” Alya. “Maybe he can help us with our next mission.”

Alya grabbed the last cookie off the plate, about to bite it before she suddenly remembered something. “Hey how did that guitar lesson with Mr. Dreamy go?”

Marinette felt herself blush as she remembered that afternoon. “I have so much to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time since the last chapter. I've been busy with life and honestly could find the motivation to write, but that's over now. I'm still very in love with this story and will continue. I also have another story idea for MariChat. But that might have to wait. I'm thinking of editing and posting the stories I have on fanfiction.net on A03. But that also might have to wait till I figure more of life out.
> 
> I will post soon! Thank you for reading.


End file.
